


Keeping up with the Uchihas

by antipathichoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fugaku is a dick as usual, I think Mikoto is a queen, Itachi may be doing drugs, M/M, Madara is the cool uncle, Normal days on the Uchiha household, Obito is unemployed, Sasuke doesn't care, The whole family got issues, just a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antipathichoe/pseuds/antipathichoe
Summary: A series into the mess that is the Uchiha family(slow updates)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 54
Kudos: 388





	1. Family dinner

Sasuke put the trash of his bedroom on a plastic bag and headed outside to take it out. He was cleaning his room more carefully today since this was the first time Naruto would visit him.  
He and Naruto had been friends since they were 6 years old and in 10 years of friendship he went to Naruto’s house multiple times through the years, when Naruto mentioned he had never went to his house and wanted to met his family he was… not excited about it.

“My family is complicated” he told the blond while they were eating ice cream on the skate park watching Kiba trying to get Hinata’s number.

“Complicated how? “ Naruto had asked him with chocolate on his nose.

“ Well they are…” Sasuke stopped on his thought to clean Naruto’s nose “You’re like a baby I swear”

“Don’t change the theme” Naruto complained “Why don’t you want me to go to your house? “

“It’s not that I don’t want you on my house" Sasuke sighed “ My family is the problem”

Naruto stared at him, big blue eyes waiting for him to continue talking.

“I mean, my mom is fine and my dad is... Doesn't matter, but there's everyone else” he rolled his eyes “My brother Itachi is always on some weird shit, my cousin Obito been living in our couch for months and he stinks and then Madara… “ he sighed “Well you’ll see”

“So that mean I can go to your house? “ Naruto smiled

“ Yeah” Sasuke mumbled “Why not”

“SASUUKEEEE” Naruto hugged him “ I will bring my pijamas we can have an sleepover”. 

Sasuke pushed Naruto away trying to hide the blush on his cheeks due to the blond closeness.

Naruto would be staying over Saturday night and he would have dinner while all his family was there. That will not end well.

Sasuke headed to the kitchen watching Obito leaning looking for something on the refrigerator in just his briefs.

“Can you put on some clothes today? “

Obito looked at him behind the refrigerator door with a cold waffle hanging from his mouth

“What’s the problem? “ he mumbled

Sasuke rolled his eyes “besides you being 30 years old and unemployed living in our couch… a friend will come today so put some clothes on”

“That hurted” Obito said putting his hand on his chest “ You used to say good morning at least before calling me unemployed”

Sasuke just ignored and passed towards him to grab a cup and pour some milk.

Obito ignored his obvious disgust and put his arm around his shoulders “Is that friend of yours a girl? “ he smirked “ Does little Sasuke got himself a girlfriend? Itachi told me you were popular”

“Where’s Itachi? “ Sasuke slapped Obito’s hand away from him

“I don’t know” Obito said scratching his belly, 8 months just on the couch playing Xbox and updating his server on reddit had made him gain some weight, he said he was depressed, Sasuke thought he was just lazy “ Maybe on his room scheming like he always does, he’s so weird”

Sasuke nodded not longer interested and let his cup on the dishwasher.

Mikoto entered in the kitchen carrying some bags with food “Obito put some clothes on” she said without looking at him, Sasuke helped her put the food on the counters.

“Mom did you remember Naruto will come tonight” Sasuke said

“The guy with bleached hair that got you in trouble for copying from your chem exam? “ she said organizing the cans. 

“That was Suigetsu” Sasuke replied “Naruto, mom I talked you about him”

Mikoto stared at him and understood what his son meant with his gaze. 

“Oh” she said, Sasuke lifted his eyebrow “THAT Naruto” she put her hands on her hips “Naruto the one you-“

“Mom! “ Sasuke interrupted her with his eyes wide open since Obito was there listening.

“Okay okay” she smiled “ then let me made my special lasagna for tonight how about that, you think he’ll like it? “

“If you cook it he will love it” Sasuke said

“If you cook it he will love it” Obito mocked his teen voice. 

Sasuke showed Obito his middle finger before leaving the kitchen.

Sasuke took a shower after screaming to Obito because he had left his pubes on the soap again, and then put on his black jeans and a black turtleneck. He looked at the clock on his bedroom wall, Naruto should arrive soon. 

He heard the bell of the house rang and he headed towards the door, pushing Obito out of the way to open it himself. 

“Hey” Sasuke’s smile faded away when he saw his uncle Madara standing there. 

Dressed in a navy blue suit with his hair in a bun Madara was looking at him through his golden lenses.

“Is Fugaku home? “ was all he said. 

“He’s still at work” Sasuke said moving to the side so the older man could enter. 

“Good” Madara said “My house toilet is clogged I just came to take a shit”

Sasuke often wondered why Madara came so often to their house and always with the same excuse if he just wanted to visit his relatives. Madara was a weird uncle, he was never there on the family reunions and he just casually called sometimes at night to ask if everything was okay at home. Sasuke heard rumors about him and they weren't good but he never cared enough about it to ask him. 

Sasuke sat in the couch next to Obito who was watching the star wars movie, whichever it was for the 8th time this week.

“Watch this scene Sasuke” Obito said with his mouth full of popcorn ” this is when Darth Vader tells Luke he’s his father” Obito stared shocked at the screen repeating the words “No Luke I am your father”

Sasuke stared at him unimpressed before changing the channel of the TV. 

“What?! “ Obito chocked on his popcorn “Go back it isn’t over yet”

“I know” Sasuke said “You watch that movie everyday”

“it’s not just a movie, it’s art” Obito said trying to take the control from his hand grabbing him with his sticky fingers. 

“Don’t touch me” Sasuke complained “ You have dirt all over your clothes” he said “What is that green thing on your shirt? The guacamole from 3 days ago? “ he questioned disgusted. 

“Uh” Obito grabbed some and tasted it “ No its paint”

“Tch”

A knock on the door broke Sasuke’s and Obito’s fight and Sasuke stand up to open. 

Naruto was standing outside with his bag smiling.  
“SASUKEEEEEE” he threw himself on the dark haired arms “I missed you”

“You saw me yesterday at school” he mumbled “Usuratonkachi”

“Come “ Naruto entered after Sasuke and stared at Obito laying on the couch playing with the lint on his belly button. 

“Who is that? “ Naruto asked to Sasuke

“Nobody” Sasuke grabbed his hand and guide him to his room. “Ignore him”

Naruto entered into Sasuke’s room and stared at the light blue walls and the pics that Sasuke had on his walls with him and his friends. “ Your room is so clean “ 

“I’m not like you” Sasuke sat on the end of the bed “I still remember when you made me make your bed when I stayed at your house” he snorted. 

Naruto looked at the different medals and thropies Sasuke had on his bedroom.

“You’re such a nerd” Naruto said staring at a frame of his grades from first year next to his bed”

“Tch” Sasuke complained “ The dinner must be ready already”

Sasuke and Naruto entered into the kitchen and Naruto stared at the lady next to the oven, she looked exactly like Sasuke. 

“This is my mom” Sasuke said putting his hand on Naruto’s shoulder “Mom this is Naruto”

Mikoto turned to stare at the boys and smiled “ So this is Naruto” she winked at Sasuke shamelessly “ I see Sasuke always tells me about you”

Sasuke slapped his own face without Naruto noticing meanwhile the blond gave a handshake to his mom.

“Sasuke help me put the table on”

Naruto sat on the table while Sasuke took the plates out. 

He felt somehow nervous he wanted to make a good impression to the Uchiha family, his hands were shaking when the same man that was laying on the couch sat next to him at the table. 

“Who are you? “ he asked 

Naruto offered his hand to Obito “I’m Naruto Uzumaki sir, his son’s friend”

“Do I look like-“ 

“He’s not my dad “ Sasuke interrupted “ this ugly ass mothe-“ he mumbled

“Obito is Sasuke’s cousin” Mikoto laughed besides him putting the casserole in the middle of the table. 

Naruto laughed and played with the strip of his hair falling on his forehead “Sorry, sorry, I thought you were Sasuke’s dad, since his mom looks so young” Mikoto blushed and both Obito and Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“Isn’t he a sweetheart” Mikoto smiled “Sasuke go tell your brother to come eat”

Sasuke walked to Itachi’s room and opened the door. 

“Dinner is ready” Sasuke stared at Itachi with his head on the floor and his legs crossed over his body “ The fuck are you doing? “

“Meditation” Itachi said with his eyes closed lifting his legs “ You should try it”

“Meditate for what? “

“It aligns your chakras”

“My what? “ Sasuke lifted his eyebrows

“Chakra” Itachi replayed “The energy inside your body that-“ Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke judging him “It doesn’t matter you wouldn’t get it”

“Sure. Mom made lasagna” Sasuke extended his hand to help Itachi lift himself from the floor 

“Where the hell you learned that? “ he asked

“Yoga class” Itachi said

“You go to yoga class? “ Sasuke crossed his arms “ With who’s money?”

“You my little brother don’t know the most important things in life, the worth of a man hard’s work and the meaning of his dream”

Sasuke blinked “Have you been taking your medication? “

Itachi stared at him expressionless 

“Whatever just go to eat” Sasuke walked away. 

Sasuke sat next to Naruto in front of his mom and Itachi. 

Obito stand up to open the door when they heard Fugaku’s car parking on the side way. 

“Good night” Fugaku said unbotoning his shirt “Do we have a guest? “

“This is my friend Naruto” Sasuke said. Naruto had never seen him so serious, not even when the principal called them to her office because they found them smoking on the school’s bathroom “Naruto this is my dad”

“Good night Mr. Uchiha” Naruto smiled extending his hand. Fugaku shake it briefly and sat at the table.  
Once Fugaku was there they proceeded to eat what Mikoto had cooked.

“You look a lot like your mom” Naruto whispered into his ear.

Sasuke agreed while turning around with the excuse of grabbing some water to calm the butterflies on his stomach.

“Naruto are you also on the football team? “ Mikoto asked

“I’m was but not anymore” Naruto said “I’m taking extra curses on the afternoon because I didn’t pass math and biology last year, I don't have time to go”

“Sasuke has always been good at math” Mikoto said fond “Why you don’t help him? “

“ I do” Sasuke replied “ He’s so dumb he still didn’t pass”

“Hey! “ Naruto shouted “ I tried my best, not everyone is book smart”

“That’s right” Obito joined the conversation “ I never passed math, or biology, or geography, or history, or physics, but look at me now” he said while chewing.

“And look how you ended” Itachi said behind his cup.

Everyone stared at Itachi who excused himself by saying he heard someone knocking at the door.

“Madara” Itachi said unamused

A man in a blue navy suit entered into the kitchen carrying a black suitcase.

“We need to talk, get your ass up” he said to Obito

Obito excused himself and followed Madara into a bedroom while everyone continued with their dinner unbothered. Naruto wondered if Sasuke had more relatives that would come to have dinner, nobody said a thing when they heard Madara and Obito screaming at each other and Itachi coughed to hide Obito's cursing.

Naruto was about to ask what was happening when Itachi talked.

“My therapist told me I will need a higher dosis” he said serving a second plate “Finals are coming I’m stressed”

“Do you have older siblings? “ Mikoto asked

“I don’t” Naruto replied “It’s just me, my mom and dad”

“Must be nice having a small family” Itachi whispered “This family is too big, a lot of people on this table”  
Itachi mumbled with his hands shaking and his lost gaze. 

“Is your brother okay? “ Naruto whispered to Sasuke

Sasuke shugred his shoulders “Mental illness” was all he said “Mom can you pass me the bread”. 

Naruto could tell the Uchihas were used to be quiet during dinner and they really didn’t talked to each other, seemed like Obito and the man that came later stopped arguing. The sound of a door opened was heard and Obito went back to the kitchen and sat on his spot next to Naruto. 

“Uncle Madara needed help with the toilet” he said as if he owed Naruto an explanation. 

The man called Madara showed up and everyone’s eyes followed him through the kitchen, the man grabbed the only chair left and sat on the end of the table in front of Fugaku. 

Nobody said a word when he left a gun with the word Uchiha printed in it with tiny diamonds on the table and grabbed his plate. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was eating calmly. 

“How’s Hashirama doing? “ Mikoto broke the silence again passing the bread to Madara. “He hasn’t come in a while”

Obito side eyed Madara’s reaction and Itachi gulped. 

“He’s dead to me” was all Madara said

“Did you two fight again? “ Mikoto said concerned “Business problems?... Or is something else? “

“Nothing to worry about sweetie” Madara said with a creepy smile. 

Naruto shivered and decided to not look at Sasuke’s uncle direct in the eyes. 

Sasuke spoke this time “ Naruto will stay to sleep tonight, I’ll drop him to his house tomorrow”

“Do you need the air mattress? “ Mikoto said “The sheets are on the closet under the stairs”

“We will be fine, he’ll sleep on the same bed as me” Sasuke mentioned

Fugaku stared at Naruto and then back at Sasuke.

“You didn’t ask for permission” he said sitting straight on his chair

“Itachi’s friends sleep here all the time, didn’t think I needed it” Sasuke said codly. 

“Your friend can sleep on the couch”

“Obito sleeps there” 

The air on the room seemed heavy and Naruto felt how he could cut the tension between Sasuke and his dad with a knife. Was it his fault? 

“I can sleep with Itachi today” Obito inserted himself in the conversation

“No you can’t” Itachi replied

“What’s your problem? “ Obito raised his eyebrows

“Don’t want to hear your crying at night for your ex girlfriend”

“I don’t cry anymore” Obito insisted

“Naruto will sleep with me” Sasuke said putting his hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Mom said it was okay”

“Your mother isn’t the only parent you have” Fugaku said loudly

Naruto tried to hide himself behind his cup as he seemed to be the cause f the family fighting. /p>

“My mother isn’t a-“

“Okay you two” Mikoto interrupted “ Stop arguing in front of our guest, what will Naruto think of us? “ 

The silence continued until Obito spoke again. 

“I could sleep with Sasuke” 

“You could get a job and leave the couch” Sasuke replied 

“Why is everyone attacking me tonight? " Obito complained. 

A loud knock made everyone turn to look at the front door. 

“Madara Uchiha, It’s the police! Open the door” a yelling came from outside. 

Madara stand up from his chair and grabbed his gun “They found me”

“What’s happening? “ Fugaku asked

“I was never here” Madara said turning on his heels

“Madara?! “ Mikoto tried to pull him from his sleeve

“Obito! “ Madara said to an Obito that was trying to hide under the table “You know what to do”

“Madara! “ Mikoto screamed

“I have to go" Madara proceeded to leave from the kitchen window without saying other word. 

“Open the door! “ the police screamed hitting the wood. 

“Oh fuck no” Obito crawled under the table.

“Obito what is going on? “ Fugaku yelled

Obito tried to stand up and made the table and all the food fell into the floor. 

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and they both stand up next to the refrigerator.  
The police entered by breaking the front door and Mikoto screamed while Fugaku argued demanding for an explanation.

Sasuke yelled at the police when they grabbed a scared Obito who was trying to also scape from the kitchen window but his bottom half had got stuck. They tackled Obito into the ground and locked his wrists while Fugaku called their lawyer and Mikoto threw flour at the officer's heads calling them pigs.

Another cop pulled of Mikoto’s hair and dragged her into the floor and Sasuke knocked him off on the sidewalk.  
Naruto stand up on the Uchiha's house garden next to Itachi watching the confusion along their neighbors, while Mikoto stopped Sasuke to get in trouble for hitting a cop and Fugaku screamed at them to let Obito go. 

Seemed like Sasuke’s family was kind of complicated.


	2. Family dinner part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato helps the Uchihas to free Obito out of jail

It was close to midnight when the phone in the Uzumaki household rang. Minato used his free hand that wasn’t hugging his wife Kushina to pick up the phone.

“Hello”

“Dad? ” it was their son Naruto

“Hey Naruto” Minato sat on the bed “Weren’t you supposed to be with Sasuke? “

“I’m with him” Naruto replied “But, uh, something happened”

“What happened? “ Minato opened his eyes full awake now “Naruto are you okay? “

Kushina moved next to him when she heard him heavy breathing  
. 

“What’s going on? “she whispered softly. 

“I’m fine don’t worry” Naruto’s voice heard through the phone “But I need you to pick me up”

“Okay” Minato left the bed and went to grab his coat “I’ll be there on 10 minutes” he grabbed his car keys after blowing a kiss to Kushina who was back on the bed “The Uchihas live downtown right? “

“I’m not on Sasuke’s house”

“Where are you? “ Minato stopped in front of the door

“The police station” Naruto mumbled through the phone “Someone got arrested”

“What?! “

After the fight outside of the Uchiha’s house had break in, their neighbors had filmed the police abusing of Obito and the rest of the family, they had uploaded videos of the cop that dragged Mikoto through the floor pulling of her hair and it also showed them beating Obito who’s face was now on TV.

“Your family is on TV” Naruto said sitting next to Sasuke on the benches in the police station.

Sasuke looked at the TV behind the secretary of social services head.

Naruto was trying to lighten the mood but Sasuke seemed pissed off “What does it feel to be famous? “ he pinched his side.

“They don’t care about us” Sasuke replied “ tomorrow morning no one will care and Obito will still be on jail”

“What Obito did? “ Naruto asked

“Nothing” Sasuke crossed his arms.

Naruto saw Itachi walking towards them  
“You have a cigarette? “ Itachi said to Sasuke.

“Can you smoke with your treatment? “ Sasuke asked

“Obito is on interrogation, Madara is missing, mom and dad are trying to find a lawyer, I just want something to waste time” Itachi sat next to his brother.

“I don’t got none” Sasuke sighed “Smoked them all already”

Minato moved through the people on the police station until he saw Naruto, Sasuke and other guy sitting on a bench next to the coffee machine.

“Naruto! “ he yelled “You’re alright”

Sasuke saw how Naruto was crushed in his dad’s arms  
.   
“I told you I was fine” the blond complained

“Sasuke” Minato looked at him “Naruto told me your cousin was arrested”

Sasuke just nodded in reply.

“If your family needs a lawyer I can help you” Minato said showing his presentation card to both of the Uchiha siblings, he never wasted a job opportunity.

Minato helped them bail Obito out of jail, since the police didn’t got an order to enter in their house, and Obito wasn’t the man they were looking for, after some hours of paperwork Obito was free and back at home.

“Mr. Uzumaki is a really nice man” Mikoto said entering in the house  
. 

Itachi and Sasuke carried Obito who was injured until his usual spot in the couch of the living room. 

“Now let’s see how much he will charge us” Fugaku said “I don’t trust cops or lawyers, they’re the same”

“Ouch! “ Obito complained when both brothers dropped him on the couch without warning “That hurted! “ Obito touched his left side “I think they broke a rib “

“Don’t say that” Mikoto said pressing a frozen hamburguer meat on Obito’s face “Mr. Uzumaki helped us for free”

“He says that today, let’s see tomorrow” was all Fugaku said before leaving. 

Mikoto sighed “Let me see your side Obito” she said “Itachi bring him a glass of water”

Obito lifted his shirt so Mikoto could see, his chest and stomach was full of bruises and on his left side there was a big bulge that was turning black. 

“Ah“ Obito complained when Mikoto pressed the frozen meat there.

“I don’t think your ribs are broken” Mikoto said

“It’s not like we can afford an hospital if they are” Itachi said giving him the glass of water. 

“My face doesn’t look that shitty” Obito asked “Does it? “

Neither Mikoto, Itachi or Sasuke said a word.

“I love you people” Obito said tired. “I appreciate the honesty”. 

Obito complained the whole time meanwhile Mikoto patched up his face and they all finally went to bed leaving Obito to rest on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little chapter as a continuation of the first one I will write a new longer one soon :)


	3. Sasuke’s crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito is putting himself out there on grindr, Sasuke is really in love with Naruto, more of Madara and the family shenanigans soon

On Mondays the family went back to their routine, early in the morning Mikoto would wake up and make breakfast, Obito will help her going to the store if she needed something since Mikoto didn’t trust him to cook.  
Fugaku would wake up at the same time than her and take a shower then he would head out to work after kissing his wife and drink coffee. 

Itachi and Sasuke would run in the hallway to the bathroom, if Itachi won Sasuke would hit the door telling him to hurry and to not take long doing his hair, if Sasuke won Itachi would head back to his room meanwhile Sasuke brushed his teeth.  
When both of them were ready they will have breakfast with Mikoto and Obito and then Sasuke would take the bus to his high school and Itachi’s friends would pick him up to go to college.

Mikoto would leave in the mornings and Obito will finally be alone in the house. Obito would grab his phone and open the grindr app. It was about time. 

Sasuke went through his usual classes, during English he would take a nap since Obito’s loud snoring wouldn’t let him sleep since his room was the closest to the living room, then in biology they opened a frog and studied its organs, Sakura would talk about his girlfriend and he didn’t pay attention since he was busy watching Naruto and his team-mate with the bowlcut cry while opening the frog, Naruto was so cute.  
During history class he sat on his usual spot between Suigetsu and Karin, while they talked about Juugo’s surprise birthday party and what would they buy for him, Suigetsu thought making brownies with weed was a good idea, that would piss Juugo’s parents off.  
During anatomy class Neji and his team, whose names he couldn’t remember no matter how much Naruto told him it was rude to not remember people's names, gave a presentation about the reproductive system of the female body, which made all the guys on his class laugh like idiots and whisper at each other when they showed the image of a vagina on the board. 

Women. 

That was something Sasuke never cared about or gave a thought. He knew he was gay, not since he was a kid, he learned what gay meant when he was 9 and heard Obito say it. 

“Did you know uncle Madara is gay? “ he has told him and Itachi while they were on the beach one summer.

“What is gay? “ he had asked him while he played to cover his toes with the sand and Itachi was trying to pick shells.

“He doesn’t like women” Obito said drinking a beer “Don’t tell nobody I told you this, he would kill me” 

Obito looked over at Mikoto and Fugaku far from them laying on their towels “I figured out after grandma died and I went to live with him, I think him and Hashirama used to have something”. 

He didn’t remember much from that summer, except Obito throwing up on Itachi’s lap after drinking too much and his dad laughing after her mom told him something, while they were burning marshmallows on the fire during the night. That was the only time he heard his dad laugh.

“Sasuke” Sakura pulled from his jacket “Earth calling Sasuke can you hear us? “

Sasuke turned towards Sakura sitting behind him  
. 

“What do you want? “ He said annoyed

“Your boyfriend send you a love letter” she said passing him a paper with Naruto’s handwriting. 

“Naruto and I aren’t dating”

“Sure” was all the pink haired girl said back. 

Sasuke see you at recess on our secret spot, do you still got the copy of the key of the teachers room? I have ramen maybe we can cook it on their microwave :) 

When class was over Sasuke went to his and Naruto’s secret spot behind the gym benches, holding the fake copy of the key on his hand he saw the blond walk towards him. 

Obito showered in God’s speed, he put on some lotion and went to Sasuke’s room where he put his clothes to grab the best ones he got, he had a hot guy on grindr asking him to meet him now for a quick one. 

Obito had send him his address and make sure the house, or at least the living room looked clean.  
Mikoto wouldn’t arrive in at least other 2 hours and Sasuke and Itachi wouldn’t be there until the afternoon. 

He went for a towel to put on the couch when he heard the bell rang, he passed his hand through his black hair and opened the door. 

“Hi” his hookup a man his age with grey hair and black eyes was standing there. 

“Hi, come on pass” Obito said. 

They were both on their 30s, there was no need for pretended chat and hand holding. 

“Nice house” the man said 

“It is” Obito felt nervous it’s been more than 6 years since he got some, what if he had forgotten how to fuck. 

“You live alone? “ the man turned to see him

“Why the questions are you a cop? “ Obito tried to be funny, the man didn’t laugh. “I do” he said ashamed. 

While his hookup whose name he didn’t remember was taking off his coat, he sat on the couch staring at the hole in the wall Itachi made on his last crisis when he punched it. 

“That hole needs to be filled”

Obito blinked “What? “

“The hole in the wall” 

“Oh” Obito scratched his head “It does”. 

Obito left the other man take the lead and press him against the couch, feeling weird when he kissed him the first times, he forgot to open his mouth so his tongue would enter until the man told him to. 

“How can you be so dumb” Sasuke said trying to pull off the ring of Naruto for the last time. 

After they had sneak in on the teacher’s room with the fake key, Sasuke had microwaved Naruto’s ramen meanwhile the blond opened the lockers of the teachers. 

“Sasuke look” the blonde said catching his attention “Asuma got a ring on his locker”

Sasuke looked over at the big diamond ring on the tiny red box. 

“Is he going to propose to his girlfriend? “ Naruto took the ring and put it on his finger. 

“How much do you think it costs? “

“Who knows” Sasuke said “Probably his whole salary of the year”

“Do you think we can blackmail him into telling his girlfriend he’s going to propose” Naruto smirked “Maybe we can skip gym class for the rest of the year and go to my house and play videogames instead”

The microwave sound popped indicating the ramen was ready. 

“It’s done” Sasuke grabbed the ramen cup “Put that back on Asuma’s locker and let’s go”

“Sasuke” Naruto said worried

“Now what? “ Sasuke said checking no one will come through the door. 

“I can’t take it off” Naruto pulled of the ring

“What? “

“The ring” Naruto started to panic “Its stuck on my finger”

“Ah” The man moaned again while Obito was blowing him. 

“What was your name again? “ Obito said stopping 

“You let a stranger in your house not knowing his name? “ he said grabbing his hair. 

“You came to a stranger’s house not knowing his name? “ Obito replied 

“I’m Kakashi” he smirked

“Obito, nice to meet you” Obito went down on him again feeling Kakashi’s end of his member touching the back of his throat.  
Kakashi’s legs were shaking and he was grabbing into his hair for life. Seemed like he hadn’t lost his touch after all, sucking dick was his only talent. 

“Stop crying” Sasuke said to Naruto. After trying with ice, and a hair from Sakura, the ring was still on Naruto’s finger “I told you, we go to my house, we use butter to take off the ring and go back to school before Asuma notices we grabbed the ring”. 

Sasuke opened the door and saw Obito on his knees. 

“What the fuck! ” Kakashi screamed  
. 

Obito chocked. 

Sasuke closed the door on Naruto’s face. 

“What the fuck Sasuke” Naruto said from outside  
. 

“Don’t come yet” Sasuke said

“What are you doing? “ Both Obito and Sasuke said on unison. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on school? “ Obito said standing up. 

“Aren’t you supposed to not be sucking dick? “ Sasuke replied. 

“Who is he? “ The man sitting on the couch said. 

“Who are you? “ Sasuke asked

“Nobody” Obito said “I’m sorry I lied when I said I lived here” Obito told Kakashi 

“This isn’t your house? “ Kakashi asked 

“This isn’t even his couch” Sasuke told him. 

“I live with my uncle and his family” Obito explained “This is my cousin Sasuke” he pointed at the teen “ Sasuke this is the man who’s dick I was sucking” he pointed at Kakashi  
. 

“Tch” Sasuke huffed.

After Kakashi left and Sasuke let Naruto come in, they took out the ring with butter and headed back to school. The whole time Sasuke and Obito didnt said a word to each other even when Naruto asked who was the grey haired man that left the house before. 

When all the Uchihas were back home and it was time for dinner, they decided to order fast food from one of the restaurants Hashirama, Madara’s friend owned. 

They always gave them some discount when they mentioned they were his family, since Hashirama and Madara were like brothers. 

“Sasuke are you feeling well sweetie? “ Mikoto asked him on her spot in the couch, they were eating hot dogs and watching a horror movie marathon. “You haven’t touched your food”

Sasuke was sitting on a chair since he refused to sit on the same couch he saw his cousin gagging on a dick. 

“Don’t feel like eating sausages” was all he said staring at Obito

Obito was sitting next to Itachi and played dumb. 

“You’re too skinny” Mikoto admitted “Are you sick? “

“I’m fine” Sasuke replied “It’s Obito who makes me sick” he stared at his cousin’s eyes  
. 

“Maybe he’s in love of a cute blondie” Obito told Mikoto “ They say when someone fells in love it loses weight”  
. 

Obito was trying to mess with Sasuke and embarrass him in front of his parents but it backfired. 

“Maybe you should fell in love Obito” Itachi said “And lose weight”

“And get a job” Sasuke added

“And leave the couch” Fugaku spoke for the first time in the night. 

“Okay why is everyone attacking me? ” Obito complained  
. 

Itachi was about to say something more when someone knocked at the door. 

“I’ll open” Itachi opened the door when their uncle Madara entered and collapsed on the floor covered in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the part of Obito talking about his mother bc I'm dumb and didn't realized ok Obito was raised by his grandma (who is also Itachi and Sasuke's grandma) and when she died he went to live with Madara so for the people that had read it at first just pretended that didn't happen 😌


	4. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara falls on the Uchihas door covered in blood

After Madara fell on the floor and Itachi screamed everyone stand up to see what was happening. Itachi froze seeing the blood, and Sasuke and Fugaku lifted Madara from the floor after the old man told them to help him. 

“What happened to you! “Mikoto screamed “From where is all that blood coming?! “

“It’s not mine” the old man said “At least not all, I got shot”

“What were you doing? “ Mikoto asked

“Business” Madara replied “Are you all going to help me get it out or not? “ Madara say to them. 

Fugaku and Sasuke lay Madara on the kitchen table meanwhile Obito cried. 

“Madara” Obito screamed hugging his body “Don’t die”

“I won’t die idiot” Madara said “ a simple bullet won’t kill me. Sweetie… “ he told Mikoto “I’m going to need you to take it out, your the only one with skinny hands”. 

Mikoto nodded in shock standing on Madara’s side.

“Fugaku boil water” Madara ordered since the table “ We need to sterilize a thread and needle”

“I’ll do it “ Fugaku replied

“I’ll search for the needle and thread “ Sasuke said leaving the kitchen. 

“You prozac-addicted boy” he said to Itachi “bring your mother some gloves”

Itachi snapped out of it and looked for the gloves under the kitchen sink. 

“Obito… ” he looked over at Obito who was on his other side sobbing. 

“Tell me” Obito said softly close to his face.

“Stop crying like a bitch”

“Here’s the gloves” Itachi passed the black gloves to Mikoto who put them on.   
Following Madara’s instructions, she opened his blazer and shirt revealing his chest. 

“Now I need you to put two fingers in” Madara said “And try to feel the bullet”

“Okay” Mikoto muttered, she pressed her index and middle finger through the little hole on Madara’s left pec scared “Like this? “

“This is not a prostate checking” he said “Put them all the way in”

Mikoto pressed his fingers until her knuckles. 

“Fuck! “ 

“I’m sorry” Mikoto apologized

“Madara hold my hand” Obito hold him to give him comfort. 

“I’m not doing that shit” Madara slapped Obito’s hands away. “Do you feel the bullet? “ he asked

“I don’t “ Mikoto panicked “ I don’t know how it should feel like”

“You’ll know it” Madara grunted “Move your fingers it must be there, it didn’t come out from the other side”

Sasuke came with the needles and strands of thread and put them on the boiling water Fugaku prepared. Everyone surrounded the table with Madara on. 

“He won’t stop bleeding “ Itachi said “ We need to do something”

“Madara” Fugaku begged his uncle “Let us call an ambulance”

“You want to see me in jail?! “Madara screamed “ They won’t do shit but lock me up. Mikoto can do it.”

“I feel something” Mikoto claimed. 

“Good” Madara’s voice got weaker “Take it out now before I have an hemorrhage”

Mikoto tried to grab it but it felt impossible. 

“I need to add other finger” Mikoto pressed more fingers in and rested his other hand on Madara’s chest to pull it out for once. 

Madara closed his eyes in pain. 

“No! Madara! “ Obito cried out hugging the man's legs “Don’t let us! “

“I’m not dead yet headass! “ Madara replied “ I just close my eyes”

Mikoto grabbed the bullet and put it out of Madara’s chest. 

“I did it” she said. 

Mikoto showed them the metal bullet on the palm of her hand and Obito fainted. 

“Good” Madara panted “Now you only need to sew the hole”. 

After Mikoto sew the hole, Itachi passed a wet cloth on Madara’s chest to clean the blood. Mikoto bandaged Madara, and Sasuke and Fugaku helped him stand up and guide him to Sasuke’s room who was the closest to let him rest on the bed. 

“Is someone going to tell me what are Madara’s bussines? “ Sasuke asked “ And also who’s going to lift Obito from the kitchen floor”


	5. Ichirakus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke talks with Naruto about Madara, Obito shows up and embarrass him.

Uh” Naruto frowned his eyebrows “I don’t know sounds suspicious “

“That’s what I thought ” Sasuke took the ramen noodle and put it in his mouth “If he only runs a nightclub why is everyone so sketchy about it”

Naruto agreed. 

“Why they just didn’t tell me before” Sasuke continued “Your uncle runs a nightclub and that’s why he got shot, a bussines partner got mad at him” he quoted his father. 

He had called Naruto to meet up during the winter break because he needed someone to listen to him about his family.  
He haven’t even told Suigetsu or Juugo something about his family in all their years of being friends. So Naruto had told him to meet him at Ichirakus for ramen. 

After the night Naruto had dinner with his family and Obito had ended arrested, they haven’t talked about it. Sasuke knew Naruto wanted to know more about his family, but Naruto also knew Sasuke was private and wasn’t telling his bussines to everyone. 

Naruto thought maybe Madara was just like Sasuke. 

“I have an idea” the blond said

“Really, you have an idea” Sasuke rolled his eyes in advance. 

“Don’t laugh at me” Naruto pinched his side “Are you going to listen or not? “  
.

“You’re going to say it anyway you never keep quiet”

“What if… “ Naruto whispered “You spy on your uncle”

“Why are you whispering” Sasuke asked “Why would I spy on him? “

“To find out the true! Duh“ Naruto stated “What if your uncle is a mafia boss or something” Naruto slurped his ramen “What if he’s a professional assassin, and he’s sleeping on your bed while you have to share a room with your brother. Planning how to kill his next victim. “  
Naruto opened his eyes as if the secrets of the universe were revealed to him “What if he’s a terrorist? What if he’s planning to kill the president? “

“Why would my 70 years old great uncle be a terrorist?“ Sasuke rested his chin on his hand “Give me a reason”

“I don’t know” Naruto said “We need to find out”

“We” Sasuke repeated 

“Before he kills someone else”  
.

“Naruto my uncle is not a murderer” Sasuke said 

“Are you sure of that? “ Naruto asked, face serious, with a noodle hanging from his top lip. 

Sasuke laughed at the blond’s face and he took the noodle of his face. 

“I just wish my family didn’t treat me like a baby” he confessed “Like I can't know shit”

Naruto’s face got serious and he stared at Sasuke fondly. 

“I’m happy you talk more with me” he smiled

“I always talk with you” Sasuke told him 

“You dont” Naruto refuted “You just talk back when I say something. You are like that with everyone”. 

“I-“

“Sasukeeee” Obito clenched his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders  
. 

“What are you doing here? “ Sasuke said annoyed “You stink like alcohol”

Obito pressed his face to Sasuke’s cheek “ Don’t be mean, I love you “ he cried out“ I was going to meet with a date on that new mexican restaurant two blocks from here, but she didn’t show up, so I drinked a lot of tequila”

“She made a wise choice not showing up” Sasuke pushed him away. 

Obito noticed Naruto who was smiling seeing Sasuke being embarrassed. 

“Oh, hi Sasuke’s friend whose name I don’t remember I’m sorry” he extended his hand and Naruto grabbed it “Long time no see, tell your dad thank you again”. 

“I will” Naruto replied

“What are you two doing here? “Obito asked, he looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto and then back at Sasuke who was boiling in anger. “Oh” he covered his mouth with his hand “Were you two on a date ? ". 

“We are not on a date” Sasuke said blushing

“Well why not? “ Obito rested his arm on Sasuke’s shoulder “Don’t you like-“

“We have to go” Sasuke stand up and covered Obito’s mouth with his hand “I’ll see you later Naruto, I’m going to take Obito home”. 

Naruto waved back at Obito while the two Uchihas left Ichirakus and walked down the street.

Sasuke woke up next to Itachi, his neck hurted from sleeping awkwardly the whole night since both of them didn’t fit on the small bed, after changing his pijamas and putting on clothes he headed to the bathroom, he peed and brushed his teeth before walking towards the kitchen to make himself breakfast. 

On the kitchen Madara was already up making scrambled eggs and French toast. 

“Good morning Sasuke” Madara said not taking away his eyes from what he was doing. 

“Good morning” Sasuke opened the door of the refrigerator and leaned to grab some milk, side eyeing his uncle. 

It was the first time he saw his uncle like that, when he came to visit he was always wearing his suits, except from the other night when he was covered in blood, this was the first time he saw him shirtless just wearing some black pants. 

Madara was covered in tattoos, both his arms, and on right in the middle of his chest there was a big skull with horns, and on his left side inches away from the bullet scar there was the half of a heart with a H on it.  
“I used to get in a lot of fights when I was your age“ Madara had noticed him looking “That’s why I have so many scars, the tattoos keep them hidden “. 

Sasuke noticed not only the recent bullet scar but four more alike, two on his right side, the other on his chest and another on his right shoulder, on his stomach there were some scars more he didn’t recognize. 

“Got stabbed few times” Madara pointed at them “Hope you don’t get in fights too”

Sasuke say nothing an prepared cereal for himself and sat with Madara to eat in silence.


	6. Madara's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas prepare dinner for their uncle Madara's birthday and he arrives with a special guest

Is it working yet? “ Obito said standing in top of the kitchen table holding the TV antenna with one hand and the cable with the other.

“Not yet” Sasuke said looking at the TV screen blacked out “Move “

“Move where? “ Obito asked, they were trying to make the TV work for the last 2 hours and it seemed like it was it’s end, after only 25 years of use. Obito put the antenna on his head since his arm got tired.

“Right there “ Itachi said “Don’t move”

“Uncle Madara’s friend is on TV” Sasuke said sitting on the couch

“Hashirama? “ Obito turned to see him and the TV went black again.

“Obito!” both brothers screamed “Don’t move”

Obito went back to putting the antenna on his head, on the local TV channel, Hashirama Senju was talking about his new restaurant in an interview.

“Who cares about that? “ Sasuke changed the channel to one of the other 3 their TV got.

“Wait I wanted to see” Itachi complained  
.

“He won’t give you a job after you graduate “ Obito said since the kitchen “No matter how much you lick his boots”

“Fuck you” Itachi showed him the middle finger “Talking about jobs, unemployed bitch”

“Let’s watch law and order” Obito said “Put the channel 5”

“I hate that show “ Sasuke told him “Why you love that cops show, you miss your jail days? “

“They didn’t played with his ass enough” Itachi said.

“Very funny guys” Obito fake laughed “Nobody played with my ass”

“He would have posted that on his onlyfans” Sasuke told Itachi  
.

“Everybody listen” Mikoto said walking in “Tomorrow is Madara’s birthday, we need to make him a special dinner”

“Why? “ Sasuke talked “He never comes”

“He’s always with Hashirama on his birthday “ Obito added

“He and Hashirama will come tomorrow” Mikoto put both hands on her hips “Madara told me himself”

“With Hashirama Senju? “ Sasuke asked “The old man who owns half the business in this city and whose dick Itachi would suck for a job opportunity”

“I wouldn’t suck dick for a job” Itachi defended himself “Obito would”

“I’ll do it for free, have you seen the man. Aged like fine wine”

“I don’t want to know” Mikoto interrumpted Obito “Don’t talk like that in front of me I’m your mother” she told Sasuke “Everyone will cooperate to make this dinner” she pointed at the 3 of them “And make you all uncle’s happy”.

In the morning of Madara’s birthday Obito and Itachi went to the mall early, since it was Christmas Eve all the stores would close soon and they couldn’t get nothing for dinner. 

They bought everything Mikoto asked for, turkey, raviolis, lettuce, tomatoes… all the things needed to make a salad.  
“You ever wonder what Christians do today? “Itachi tried to make casual talk while they were on line to pay "All this shit and for what?" 

“I used to go with my ex Rin to her parent’s house” Obito said “She forced me to bought them gifts, I miss her sometimes” Obito said nostalgic “Everyday since she left me, it’s not the same-"

“Anyways” Itachi talked “The turkey looks delicious”

When they were leaving the store an old chinese man approached them. 

“Itachi Uchiha” he screamed. 

Itachi and Obito turned to face him. 

“Good morning Mr. Wang” Obito waved at him “How’s the family doing? “

“You bastard”

“Does he know you? “ Obito asked Itachi. 

“Motherfucker” he hit Itachi with his stick on the leg

“I don’t know who this man is “ Itachi grabbed Obito and walked away slowly. 

Back at home Sasuke was cleaning the house like his mother has ordered him, Mikoto told him to put out the plates that weren’t broken or got lines on it to serve Madara and Hashirama. 

“Why everyone talks about that Hashirama? “ Sasuke asked Mikoto who was pre heating the oven “What is he to Madara? “

“They are like brothers, they lived together for years” she said “I don’t know you should ask your father. I think there’s pictures of them somewhere on the boxes in the basement”. 

Mikoto kicked the oven angrily “I hate this thing. It won’t work”

“Do you need help? “ Sasuke told her. 

“There’s no fixing” she sighed “It’s about time they arrive just bring me the grill on the basement, I don’t know how I will make this turkey”

Sasuke went to the basement, turning the lights on, next to their old cradle everyone in the family used, there was the grill, Sasuke grabbed it and saw behind it the boxes with their family pics.

Sasuke opened the boxes inside there was a red book filled with pictures, there was their parents on their wedding day, his mom with a pregnant belly on the beach, Itachi’s baby pictures and also his, him on his first school day, he found some old wrinkled picture folded in half in the back of the book. 

It was a young man with long black hair, Madara, he looked so weird, young and happy smiling to the camera, with another man with brunette hair just as long as his sat on his lap with his arms around his shoulders, they were in a white couch and on the background it seemed like there was a balcony and you could see the beach behind them. 

He read the back of it.  
Santo Domingo 1974, I want to be always by your side Madara, love Hashirama. 

“Well that’s- I have no words” Sasuke say to himself. 

“Sasuke“ Mikoto’s voice heard since the kitchen “Did you find the grill? “

“I’m on it” he left the picture back on the book and put it inside the box again. 

Mikoto managed to cook the turkey on the grill, she couldn’t make the raviolis so she stuck to the salad. Itachi and Sasuke had cleaned the house, and Fugaku would bring a cake on his way home. 

A loud knock on the door made them know Madara had arrived, Sasuke opened the door for his uncle, him and Hashirama were wearing matching suits on black and white. 

“Good night” Hashirama told him “You must be Sasuke”

Sasuke extended his hand to shake Hashirama’s and let them enter. 

“He looks a lot like Izuna” Hashirama told Madara in their way in. Sasuke had noticed Hashirama had the exact same golden Rolex Madara got. 

“Welcome” Mikoto said to the men. “I’m Mikoto Uchiha” she said to Hashirama. 

“Hashirama Senju” the man smiled. 

“She’s Fugaku’s wife” Madara said “This are Obito and Itachi my nephews” he pointed at them sitting on the table. 

“Oh I know Obito” Hashirama grabbed his hand “You have become a nice man” he smiled “I remember when you were a teen and Madara asked me what to buy for your acne problem “. 

Itachi laughed meanwhile Obito kept silent. 

“Is that true? “ he asked

“It is” Hashirama said “ Obito was such a good boy. He even said he would take me to my next prostate exam". he smiled

“Wh-“

“Anyways let’s eat” Obito interrupted what Madara was about to say. 

Madara stared at him since his spot next to Hashirama on the table.

“The food isn’t ready yet” Mikoto said “Let’s wait for Fugaku meanwhile”

Sasuke sat next to Obito in front of Hashirama. 

“Why don’t you tell us about how you two met” Mikoto smiled. 

“We lived on the same neighborhood” Madara started

“Same appartement complex” Hashirama finished his sentence “Our door was right in front of his, I played with Madara and Izuna every afternoon, every day after school”. 

“Our grandfather Izuna? “ Obito asked “We never met him”.

Madara seemed to go quiet, remembering him, Hashirama put his wrinkled hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay remembering him” he said softly to Madara.  
“He was really nice ” Hashirama told them “We used to get in a lot of troubles together, but we got a lot of good times, don’t we? “he elbowed Madara. 

“I don’t like remembering the past. Makes me feel old" Madara confessed “What’s that smell? “he asked  
. 

“The turkey! “ Mikoto screamed, when she went to look at the turkey it was completely burned.

“What are we going to eat now? “Mikoto asked herself. 

“It’s okay” Hashirama told her “I can call one of my restaurants and order something”.

Hashirama grabbed his iPhone after Sasuke teached him how to look through his contacts and called Senjus Burgers.

“Senjus Burgers, goodnight” a female voice heard through the speaker “What would you like to order”

“I’m Hashirama Senju” he came close to the speaker “I want them to bring the special menu to this address-

“Good joke” the woman said “Mr. Hashirama is on vacation he never calls”

“ I know” he said “That’s me, that’s why I want the special menu please”

“I don’t believe it” the employee said “Mr. Senju wouldn’t eat here”

Hashirama looked at everyone staring at him with criticism.

“Of course I would” he admitted “It’s my restaurant Senjus Burgers”

“Listen” she said “It’s Christmas Eve and I’m working here, I don’t have time for a demential old man telling me shit trying to be cocky so why don’t you go eat by yourself and take care not to shit on yourself gramps” she hung up the phone.

Everyone kept silent looking at each other.

“I hope she don’t speak like that to the other clients” Hashirama said sad “That was rude”.

Sasuke stared at Madara grabbing Hashirama’s hand to confort him, they were wearing matching rings. 

“I’m home” Fugaku opened the door “ I couldn’t find a cake, everything is closed”.

“What are we going to do now? “ Obito asked.

“I don’t know”  
Mikoto admitted 

“Obito” Fugaku said “Make yourself useful and order Chinese food, they never close on the holidays”.

After ordering some take out Obito remembered what had happened earlier.

“By the way” he said “What happened to Mr. Wang? he hit us this morning”

“What? “ Mikoto asked “Why? “

“We don’t know” Itachi mumbled “Maybe it’s the age, old people are like that”

Hashirama and Madara stared at each other.

“A lot of people hate us” Obito said “Maybe they found out me and Sasuke stole their old ice machine”

“You guys did what? “ Mikoto asked.

“Oh” Obito lied “I mean, that we borrowed, their ice machine they left”

“Yeah just like we are borrowing the neighbors cable and electricity” Itachi added.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and Fugaku slapped his face ashamed.

“Right Sasuke? “ Obito called him “You helped us”

Sasuke wasn’t paying attention anymore to the family and was busy texting Naruto who was celebrating Christmas with his family.

“Kids this days and their phones “ Madara sighed. “Can’t live without technology”

“About technology” Hashirama grabbed his chest “I think there’s something wrong with my pacemaker”.

“Hashirama” Madara grabbed him when the man bended over the table. “Don’t tell me you havent being going to your check-ups”

“I have… a lot of work “ Hashirama grunted in pain “And I hate hospitals”

“Well he’s not the only one that hates hospitals” Obito said “Remember weeks ago you got shot and Mikoto extracted the bullet on this same table”

“Obito! “ Madara screamed “Shut up”

“You got shot? “ Hashirama said worried “Why you didn’t tell me? Who was-“  
Hashirama stopped and rested his body on Madara.

“I’m sorry love” he said  
. 

All the Uchihas stared at each other hearing that unusual nickname.

“I think you’re going to have to call an ambulance” he whispered weakly out of air “I’m having a heart attack”.


	7. Madara's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Madara’s birthday ended with all the Uchihas on ER after Hashirama ended up having a heart attack.   
The doctor had said his pacemaker hadn’t been working from months ago but somehow the man had lasted that long, they had to induce him on a coma since his heart was too weak for another surgery to put him a new one and a heart transplant wasn’t an option at his age. Right now the only thing making Hashirama’s heart bump was a machine.

Madara had been next to his side all the time refusing to leave, even when Fugaku, Mikoto and Obito had told him they could take care of him while he was in the hospital, Madara refused to leave him alone.

“Hashirama” he grabbed his hand, it felt cold, Hashirama’s hands were never cold, he was warm, all of him, when Madara was with him he always felt warm.

“I know you’re tired” Madara said softly to him “I don’t know if you can hear me but-“ he choked. He new this day will come one way or another, they weren’t the young men they used to be, their bodies had changed, yet they were the same.

He remembered when they had just moved downtown, his dad was always drunk he used to hit his mother, she used to tell him and his younger brother to go outside so they wouldn’t hear his father scream.   
Madara remembers Hashirama walking to them and asking if he could play along, Hashirama used to have a really ridiculous bowlcut back then, he had showed them his action figures and they played all day until the sun went down.  
At the end of the day they were best friends, as easy as that, as innocent as kids were.

With the time they grew older, now Hashirama’s hair was mostly white, he had some grey hairs himself, his hands were weak and rugged through the years yet he still hold them every night, Hashirama’s face had gotten wrinkles and he needed glasses to see, he always had loved his eyes. 

“You don’t need to be like this” he said “The doctor said it was a miracle you are still alive, your heart doesn't work anymore” a small tear dropped down his face. 

“I understand” Madara kissed his knuckles “I know we promised we will die together. But you don’t need to wait for me” he was crying silently, he didn’t remembered when was the last time he cried, maybe when he was a little kid.

“I don’t want you to suffer more. I know you been hiding it. When you go back home after a long day, you can barely walk, you don’t sleep well, you barely eat… “ Madara sighed “You don’t have to keep fighting it”  
. 

Madara grabbed a tissue from his pocket and cleaned the wetness on his face. 

“Maybe in our next life, the world will be kinder to us” he kissed his lover’s forehead “I’ll meet you there”. 

A knock on the door made Madara compose himself and go back to his usual self.

“Come in” he said.

“It’s me” Obito entered in the room “I brought you lunch”

Obito handed the lunch box Mikoto had made for him. He looked over at Hashirama on the bed, with a tube stuck on his mouth and his eyes closed.

“How is he? “ Obito asked, he knew it was stupid to do it.

“Bad” Madara usually would snap back at him, be sarcastic or just ignore him if he asked something idiotic. But he seemed to be tired of it. “I don’t know if he will make it out of this”

“He will” Obito wanted to be positive “He’s a strong man like you”

“What do you want? “ Madara said “You brought the lunch, you can go now” And that was his usual self.

Obito headed towards the exit and grabbing the doorknob he looked back at Madara sitting next to Hahirama’s bed again. “Your family is here for you “ he said “You know”

Madara didn't say nothing he just kept holding Hashirama’s hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Obito say leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad little chapter bc that's just how it be sometimes


	8. Kakaobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito meets Kakashi again at the hospital

Obito closed the room's door and walked through the aisle when he jumped into a nurse.

“I’m sorry” he apologized, he looked at the man’s grey hair and black eyes “Kakashi? “

“Obito? “he said “What are you doing here, are you sick? Don’t tell me you got a std”

“No, I don’t, I barely have sex” Obito replied “I was just visiting someone. I didn’t knew you were a nurse”

“You didn’t ask me” Kakashi shughered his shoulders.

“I had my mouth busy” Obito mumbled.

Kakashi and Obito stared at each other not knowing what to say, Obito had never came across one of his hookup afterwards, and let alone one that ended badly. 

“My shift just finished I was about to go”. Kakashi played with his fingers “Want to fuck? “

Obito batted his eyelashes “Uh? “

“I mean” Kakashi played with his fingers “That was weird maybe” he mumbled “If you want to go out… “

“Oh no- yes-“ Obito muttered “I’m hoe- wait no” Obito slapped his cheek “Yes I want to” Obito said slowly “I would like to go out with you” he smiled. 

Obito pushed Kakashi against the door once he closed his apartment's door and clinged at his uniform.

“You seem eager” he whispered against his mouth “You really don’t have sex”

“Shut up” Obito kissed him, biting at his lower lip and sticking inmediately his tongue on Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi grabbed at Obito’s fat ass, thanks to the daily pancakes, and squished it. Obito runned his hands through Kakashi’s chest feeling his muscles. He better hurry up and fuck a 10 before Kakashi regrets it.

“Where’s your bedroom? “ Obito asked driving apart from Kakashi’s mouth.

“I’ll carry you” Kakashi tried to flex on him, he passed his arms behind Obito’s legs lifting him up to his hips, but Obito’s weight was heavier than he thought and both of them fell when Kakashi tried to walk.

Obito fell on his back and hit his head on Kakashi’s furniture while Kakashi fell on top of him. 

“Ouch! “ Obito complained “I thought you were strong” he pushed him away. 

“Well honestly you’re kind of fa-“

“Say that word and I’m leaving” Obito silenced him. 

“Will you? “ Kakashi asked

Obito sighed “No I wouldn’t, but I’ll cry afterwards “

“Please dont” Kakashi apologized “I’m sorry” he offered his hand to Obito and lifted him from the floor “Are you okay? You hit your head”

“I’m good” Obito said rubbing the back of his head “Let’s just walk”  
. 

Once they were on Kakashi’s room he took off his uniform shirt and Obito stared at his muscles with his mouth open, he took off his shoes and was pulling down his pants when the man stared at him. 

“Is there a problem? “Kakashi asked. 

Obito thought about how Kakashi was way hotter than him, why would he want to hookup with him and not other men, maybe he was a serial killer. 

“Uh, no” Obito replied sitting on the bed. 

“You’re spacing out” Kakashi pointed at him “You did that too the other time”  
. 

“It’s nothing” Obito took off his sweater “Let’s just do this”

Kakashi grabbed his hands when Obito was about to take off his shirt and lay him down on the bed, he kissed him softly on the lips and rubbed his black hair. Obito closed his eyes smelling Kakashi, he smelled like medicine and a hospital bedroom, he thought that was better that the last guy that fucked him on a Chili’s bathroom and smelled like ass. 

Kakashi proceeded to kiss him on the neck making him jiggle. 

“Don’t kiss me there” Obito laughed “Please”

“Ok” Kakashi took off his pants and briefs that were hanging from his legs, he was mid hard. “Suck me off” he told him. 

Kakashi put both his knees on the sides of Obito’s head and put his dick in inside fucking his mouth slowly while Obito stared at him.   
He moved softly at first until Obito grabbed his leg and pushed him to go faster. Obito had studied in an all boy’s school, he had lost his gag reflex years ago before his acne. 

Kakashi was about to cum when he stopped to grab air and kissed Obito on the forehead. 

“Wait here” he said leaving the bed to look for something on his closet. 

‘Is this when he kills me?’ Obito thought.  
He looked at the door and tried to calculate how long would it take him to run outside, maybe about 10 seconds, he looked down at his belly, or 50 seconds. Kakashi pulled out a towel and Obito sat on the bed.

“So we won’t make a mess” Kakashi explained putting the towel under him. 

Obito could cry no man ever had done that to him, not even paper toilet. 

They continued kissing and Kakashi undressed Obito slowly, kissing at his scars in his left side.

“What happened to your left side? “he asked

“I was crossing the street eating a burrito and a bus ran over me” Obito said “What happened to your left eye? “

“Car accident” Kakashi replied.

Obito grabbed Kakashi from the back of his neck and kissed him deep, once they were naked Kakashi positioned himself between his legs and stared down at his member. 

“What? “ Obito got self conscious when Kakashi looked at him for too many time “It’s small what about it? ” he got upset

“It’s not the size” Kakashi said “ I think you have phimosis”

“I- what? “ Obito crossed his legs “But I always wear protection”

“It’s not a std “ Kakashi explained “Your foreskin is covering the tip of the urine I think you have an infection. Have you considered get a circumcision? “. 

After Kakashi gave him an anatomy class butt naked on his bed, they both got dressed and he offered to drive him home. Kakashi parked in front of his house and they both went out the car.

“Listen up bitches” Obito screamed at his neighbors “He’s a nurse ok, he’s broke, dont rob his car”

“Fuck you fag” a scream heard from one of the neighbor’s window in the buildings in front of their house.

“Happy holidays” Obito shouted back. He stared back at Kakashi watching him with his eyebrows lifted.   
“What? “ he asked  
. 

“Nothing”

Kakashi walked next to him until they were at the door, it was starting to snow and there white snowflakes on his eyelashes.   
Kakashi leaned over to kiss him and let Obito confused.

“Would you like to go out again? “ Kakashi asked

“But I need to get my philomen checked you said it” Obito said  
. 

“Phimosis” Kakashi smiled “I mean on a date”

Obito could swear he heard the word date. When he looked at Kakashi he was still standing waiting for an answer.

“I must hurt my head” He put a hand on his cheek “What you said? “

“Will you had a date with me? “ Kakashi repeated “Tomorrow, or whenever you want”

Obito flustered and looked around to see if some noisy neighbor was watching.

“I would love to” he said leaning in to press a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek “See you later” he smiled, while he opened the door Itachi and Mikoto felt on the floor face front.

“Were you two spying? “Obito shouted.

“We wanted to know who was the fancy car owner” Itachi said on all four.

“Good night” Mikoto said behind him.

“Kakashi this is my family” Obito presented him “Family this is Kakashi”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make something funny again bc the last chapters kind of sucked 😌 good night


	9. New Year’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year’s Eve on the Uchiha household and everything goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 😭😭 I know we're on fucking February but I really didn't got inspiration and college been beating my ass so here's a update 2 months later

Obito sobbed for the 5th time in a row while putting the dishes on the table “I’m so sad”.

“I don’t care” Sasuke replied putting the glasses next to the dishes Obito previously put on.

“Kakashi hasn’t called me back” Obito sighed “I thought we got something special”

“We don’t care” Itachi intervened carefully taking the wine bottle from their crystal locker and placing it in the middle of the table.

Obito continued “You know what hurts the most? I-“

“Everyone listen up” Mikoto said entering in the kitchen “I’ll go pick uncle Madara from the hospital, I let the turkey on the oven it’ll be ready in around 15 minutes so turn it off”

The three of them nodded as Mikoto put on her coat and grabbed her keys leaving the house.

“She still thinks Madara will come and celebrate New Year’s with us” Itachi sighed  
. 

“Who’s going to tell her?” Sasuke added

“He will come” Obito tried to lift their humor “When did Madara hasn’t cared about us? “ 

“Literally every day of his life” Itachi replied "Remember when you got jumped by 8 guys in front of him and he just crossed the street? “

“How did you know it was 8 guys? “ Sasuke asked

“Obito counted the shoes while he was on the floor” Itachi replied

Obito crossed his arms “Well that was just one time”

“When I was 13 years old and broke my arm he didn’t want to lend me his social security number to go to the hospital” Itachi lifted his shoulders “I still can’t bend my left elbow”

“When mom needed money to pay for my school he just told us which bank to rob” Sasuke added “Also didn’t he put you on a schoolboard across the country so he wouldn’t have to take care of you? “ Sasuke asked Obito

Obito’s eye twitched “Well, okay, whatever I’m just going to… go for beer at the store”

Sasuke whispered into Itachi’s ear as Obito walked away “Why do you think he doesn’t talk about the school board year? “

“I don’t know” Itachi muttered “He must be traumatized being with only boys he came back without a gag reflex”

“Oh”

“Where is Obito? “ Fugaku said angryly entering in the kitchen

“He just left” Itachi replied

“Did you guys know this? “ Fugaku showed them a magazine rolled up. The magazine had a distinctive bunny on it and said Bears on the cover “He’s been buying gay porn magazines! With my money! “

Itachi side eyed Sasuke “ I didn’t know Obito was into that”

Sasuke kicked him on the shin without Fugaku realizing.

“Maybe he thought bears meant other thing? “ Itachi told his father

“Why are you defending Obito? “ Fugaku stared at him. 

“I’m not, everything is his fault, he could be on fire and I wouldn’t even spit on him”

Fugaku nodded “Once he comes home he’s going to listen to me, I’m saying this is his last day here” Fugaku left the kitchen while his sons watched him.

“May Obito rest in peace” Itachi spoke after Fugaku banged his bedroom door.

“This is going to be a mess” Sasuke sighed “I should have went with Naruto and his rich family, they even got a jacuzzi, we don’t even have water after 6pm”

“Can I go too? “ Itachi asked. 

“No, fuck off” Sasuke replied.

Sasuke continued to put the table while Itachi stared at him.

“Sasuke… “ he said

“Mmh” Sasuke mumbled his distinct sound to let him know he wasn’t completely ignoring him.

“If I tell you a secret will you promise to not tell anybody” he asked

“I don’t care about your secrets and you know it” Sasuke talked “So tell me”

“There’s this girl… “

“Yeah nevermind don’t tell me” Sasuke interrupted him “I don’t want to know if you’re getting your dick wet”

Obito slammed the door open “I’m back” he said tottering towards them.

His eyes were red and he stank. “Are you high? “ Itachi asked

“Of course no” Obito denied it meanwhile Itachi and Sasuke judged him “Well I might be”

“Dad is going to kill you” Sasuke warned him

“He won’t” Obito snorted “The smell of weed will mix with my usual smell of ass”

“Not for that idiot” Itachi pulled him from the arm “He found your porn magazines”

“What?! “ Obito’s face went white “I hide them well”

“Besides the toilet where Itachi hides his xanax pills and mom hides her gun? “ Sasuke asked.

Obito went silent.

“You’re so fucking stupid” Sasuke rolled his eyes “Are you sure you aren’t adopted? “

“I wish he was” Fugaku spoke behind them

“Unfortunately he’s my sister’s son she left on a trashcan in Walmart’s parking lot”

“Uncle Fugaku” Obito said softly. “Good night” he smiled passing next to him. 

Fugaku grabbed Obito by the collar of his sweater and slammed him against the wall. 

“I’m done with you” Fugaku screamed at him “Look at you, you been on our couch for a year, no job, no money and now you do drugs and bring porn to my house”. 

“I’m sorry” Obito closed his eyes prepared for Fugaku to punch him. “I’ll get a job this month”

“You say that every month” Fugaku’s eye twitched in anger, a family tic “You’re worse than your mother” he snapped “At least she would bring some money to your grandma after giving blowjobs for $20 at the train station”. 

“Dad… “ Itachi pulled Fugaku off Obito’s neck

“I’m tired too! “ Obito shouted back “ Everyday you abuse me-“

“Abuse you? Ungrateful piece of shit” Sasuke and Itachi tried stopping Fugaku when he swinged his first punch. 

“Stop insulting me and my mother” Obito pushed Fugaku making him fall on the table breaking it. 

“Well done idiot” Sasuke slapped the back of Obito’s head “What the fuck are we going to do now? “

Fugaku lifted himself from the floor covered in the crystals and watched at their only tableware broken. 

“Look what you’ve done! “ he grabbed a plate still unbroken and broke it on Obito’s head. 

Itachi screamed at them to stop while Fugaku and Obito fought on the floor. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his phone. 

Naruto wyd 

The blonde took some seconds to reply.

We just have dinner :) dad is talking with his friends while my mom gets drunk with my aunts wyd? 

Sasuke called Naruto and covered his other ear so he could hear his voice while Itachi, Obito and Fugaku fought in the background. When Naruto answered he smiled “ Hey Naruto want to play Xbox live right now? “ Sasuke passed through the 3 of them fighting and headed to his room. 

Mikoto arrived with Madara and saw them fighting on the floor and the kitchen made a mess. 

“What’s going on? “ she screamed “Stop fighting! “

Madara sat on the couch and put an habano on his mouth “Good evening”

Fugaku and Itachi stand up while Obito stayed on the floor.

“I’m sorry aunt Mikoto”

Mikoto grabbed Itachi by the chin and patted his hair “Look at you” she stared at the blue eye Obito had gave him by accident “My poor son”.

Itachi smiled nicely “I’m good mom”

“I’m glad” she smiled, her eye twitching “Now you’re going to fucking tell me who’s Mr. Wang’s granddaughter and what the fuck you did” she screamed.

Itachi’s face went blank

“Mr.Wang?” Obito asked “The old man who’s refrigerator we stole from his restaurant? “

“Obito! “ Fugaku slapped his head “ She didn’t knew”

“You did wh-“ Mikoto breathed in and out “Nevermind” she pulled of Itachi’s ear while he complained.

“You thought I wouldn’t find out? “ she told him “Mr. Wang just told me his granddaughter is pregnant, that baby better not be yours young man”

“What? “ Fugaku and Obito said in unison.

“Itachi fucks? “ Sasuke said coming out of his bedroom.

“You all stole from Mr. Wang? “ Madara asked blowing the smoke.

“Itachi you better explain” Fugaku said. “Also Obito is going out of this house”

“Why come for me? “ Obito excused himself “I didn’t let anyone pregnant, throw Itachi out too”

“Obito shut up” Itachi replied. “Go jerk off to bears in the bathroom”

“Everyone shut the fuck up” Mikoto shouted. 

“What’s that smell? “ Madara spoke.

Everyone turned their sight at the oven who was letting out black smoke. 

“The turkey! “ Minto ran towards the oven “I told you guys to turn it off”

When Mikoto tried to open the oven she burned her hand, Fugaku went to help her while Itachi apologized, Obito grabbed a bottle with a clear liquid from under the dishwasher to stop the fire coming from the oven, but it turned out to be gasoline Fugaku had placed there a day before making the oven explode.

After the house of the Uchihas sent on fire they managed to escape and called for help while watching their house being consumed by the flames.

“What are we going to do now? “Obito asked while the firefighters threw water at the ceiling with a hose pipe. 

“I don’t know about you people” Sasuke sighed “ But I’m having a sleepover with Naruto”.


	10. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchihas move out to Madara's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Ashley @bihetnaruto on tw bc I think she's a queen and Mika @narutodelrey bc she always gives me ideas for the AU ❤️

After the Uchiha’s house set on fire Madara had told them they could move on with him for awhile. Moving from the hood they been living their whole lives to the fancy part of the city was a whole success, they got streets without holes there, you didn’t heard gunshots and they did got water after 6pm, Sasuke was livid.

He helped his father put the few things that survived the fire into boxes and moved them to Madara’s storage room, the whole room was probably bigger than the house they used to live on.  
Sasuke looked at the things Madara got hidden in there, he saw a newspaper from the 70s with a man that looked just like him on the cover, ‘Izuna Uchiha’ the next big promise of box’.

“That’s was my father” Fugaku said behind him

“He was a boxer? “ Sasuke asked

“He wanted to be” Fugaku said “He died before he could make it big” Fugaku spoke emotionless.

Sasuke stared at his dad while he placed the boxes on the floor.

“How old were you when he died? “.

“Like 2 or 3 years old” Fugaku shivered his shoulders “I don’t even remember”.

He didn’t talk anymore after organizing the place they left and Sasuke didn’t make more questions.

Madara had left a room for him and Itachi to sleep, another for his parents and Obito was sleeping on the couch as usual after he begged on his knees for Madara to let him go back to live with him too.

“This house is so big” Itachi said when they entered into the room. It was big enough to fit 2 beds and it even got their own bathroom “How do Madara got so much money? “he said to himself.

“Who cares” Sasuke threw his body on the bed “As long as he let us stay. I don’t want to sleep in Naruto’s home anymore”

“Why not? “ Itachi said looking around the bathroom, they even got a bath “I thought you liked him”.

“I like him” Sasuke snorted “But y’all embarrass me. Obito stole a towel from them after they let us sleep with them”. He complained

“Just say you don’t know him” Itachi told him “That’s why i do”

“You guys got a whole room” Obito said entering “Madara don’t even gave me a pillow”

“It’s what you deserve” Both of them said on unison.

Spending the last days of winter break on Madara’s huge house was boring, he barely came by since he spend the whole day outside or visiting Hashirama in the hospital. 

On the nights they would have dinner by themselves on the huge kitchen. Fugaku and Mikoto refused to talk to Itachi until he made himself responsable for the baby he left, Obito and his father couldn’t even stand being on the same place together and his mom was enamored of Madara’s jacuzzi so she spend all the day there while Sasuke walked around the house.

Waiting to go back to school to see Naruto and his friends again, Sasuke spend his hours on Madara’s storage room looking at all the pics he had of his family.  
There was pics of his grandma, grandfather and Madara together, baby pics of his dad and Obito’s mom whom he also didn’t knew, a small kid with black hair that he guessed it was Madara or his grandfather on diapers in a old wood cradle, another woman with two kids on his sides ‘maybe this was my grandpa’s and Madara’s mother ? ‘ Sasuke asked to himself.

On the bottom of one of the boxes there was another old newspaper note:

December 25, 1974  
. 

Izuna Uchiha 20 years old boxer was found death this morning, presumably the young man was shot a night before, his corpse was found next to the river by the police it’s presumed the young athlete had links with gangs and was shot in revenge, the investigation remains.

The rest of the page was cute off and only Izuna’s face was shown with a thropy next to him. Sasuke didn’t knew his grandfather was killed, neither that it got something to do with gangs, he wondered if Madara or his dad knew more. 

“What are you doing? “Sasuke jumped slightly when he heard Obito’s voice from being him.

“What’s that? “

“Nothing” Sasuke put the paper on his hoodie pocket. “What are you doing here? “ he asked “Weren’t you supposed to be looking for a job? “

“I just finished” Obito sat on the floor next to him “I handed my curriculum 4 times today” he smiled proudly.

“Wow” Sasuke rolled his eyes “I bet they will call you back”.

“Look at all this shit” Obito went on his knees and pulled another box from under an old table. “I wonder if it’s here where Madara hides his guns”.

Obito opened the box and took the things out, jewelry, letters, baby clothes, kids shoes and broken clocks among all other kind of useless stuff that were there.

“Man Madara really acts like an old hag” Obito said disgusted looking at a braid of someone’s black hair that was kept on the box “What is this shit? Why he keeps this? “

“You better put it all back” Sasuke lay on the floor “If he founds out we went through his stuff… “

“Yeah I know, whatever” Obito spoke “I found Madara’s porn! “he screamed  
. 

Sasuke leaned next to him and watched Obito pull from the bottom of the box an old photography of some chick lied on just a towel in a bed, Obito passed his fingers in the photo's crystal protector to see better and they both dropped their jaw when they saw it wasn’t a woman but some dude with long brown hair leaning on his elbow and smiling to the camera.

“Huh” was all Sasuke could say.

Obito side eyed him blushing and put the pic back on its place “Anyways” Obito scratched the back of his head “Want to go to smoke weed at the garden? “

“Yeah” Sasuke stood up embarrassed “Let’s go out of here”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in weeks 😭 but college been beating my ass and I was so depressed I didn't knew what to write but here's a tiny chapter for now I will update more during my time in quarantine.


	11. Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke completely crashes Madara's house

When holidays were over and Sasuke got to finally get out of Madara’s house he actually felt relieved, yes his classmates were annoying and loud but so was his family at least in school he could see Naruto.

Right now he was focused on counting the little blond hairs in the back of his neck while Naruto got his back rested on his legs, they were sitting on the benches in front of the football field talking about something he didn’t cared about.  
Wow, Sasuke had found a new freckle behind Naturo’s right ear. 

“Can you Sasuke? “ a voice said

Sasuke payed attention only when Naruto moved from his spot on his legs to look at him, everyone was looking at him. 

“What? “ he asked annoyed.

Sakura rolled her eyes in front of them “The party” she put her hand on her hip. 

That’s what they all were talking about “What party? “ Sasuke moved his gaze from her to Naruto’s smile. 

“The party for Gaara’s birthday” Naruto answered him.

Who the fuck is Gaara. “Right” Sasuke nodded

“So can we make the party at your house? “ Sakura lifted her eyebrow.

His house? What this girl thought he was?

“Sasuke’s house set on fire on New Year’s Eve” Naruto informed the whole group gathered there, Sasuke only knew Sakura’s name because they were lab partners for what? 2 years? He was forced to learn that annoying girl’s name but he didn’t even knew this people and having them look at him in fake empathy and “apologize” for a situation that wasn’t of their business pissed him off. 

“It’s okay” he said smirking “We can do it at my uncle’s mansion”. 

Everyone stared surprised when Sasuke offered hosting the party since he wasn’t social at all and only hanged out with them because he had a obvious crush on Naruto, everyone knew Sasuke hated them.

Now Sasuke was fucking stressed because not only he had to plan a fucking party for someone he didn’t even know and because he didn’t wanted nobody on his house, or well, Madara’s house. 

He had called Suigetsu and told him about this mess and he only had laughed on the other side of the phone for 5 minutes until Sasuke hang up on him. He hated when Suigetsu felt like being a comedian.

He had managed to print some fake movie tickets and spend a whole afternoon sewing with his mom while watching old soap operas to finally convince her to go out of the house for the night and go to the cinema along his father for a 4 hours long movie.  
Mikoto had agreed not without judging him before leaving with Fugaku, she carried Sasuke for 9 months on her womb, she knew that boy was up to something.

The second thing he did was verify Madara wouldn’t go back to his house in the middle of the party, what would his uncle do if he found out? Kill him probably. Sasuke called the number Madara had left on a note in the kitchen for them to call him if they needed something, Madara didn’t reply as always, good, he was busy with Hashirama.

The last thing was how to make Itachi and Obito go fuck off somewhere else while the party happened, since they moved to their uncle’s place they spend the afternoons playing video games or playing tennis in Madara’s garden, who the fuck played tennis? What were they? The fucking royal family of England?  
. 

Sasuke had a plan as always, he downloaded grindr and made a fake profile to talk to Obito, he was so stupid he didn’t realized they got the same location, he didn’t even needed to flirt with him, if he actually had to Sasuke might threw up, since Obito seemed quite easy to be convinced he got some hot guy waiting for him in a Burger King parking lot in the other side of the city for a quickie.  
When he heard Obito closing the front door after taking his first shower in the week Sasuke smiled in the inside.

Now to deal with Itachi it was a bit more difficult, but he had spend the last days hiding and changing the things in their room and playing dumb when Itachi asked him who moved them, making him believe he was having hallucinations again, then he threw his pills on the toilet and watched Itachi become more anxious and unstable lately, he had him right where he wanted him. 

The day of the party he ordered chinese food, he knew the old man would send his granddaughter whom Itachi been trying to avoid since she got pregnant.  
When the bell of the front rang Sasuke screamed at Itachi to open the door for him, Itachi was numb enough to obey him and Sasuke watched since his spot behind the marble bar in Madara’s kitchen how Itachi’s face went blank when he was face to face with his ex.

“Itachi Uchiha” the girl screamed throwing the paper bag with the food to Itachi’s face. “Is this where you been hiding for me? “

“I can explain” Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke took his hand to his mouth when he witnessed his older brother getting slapped by a girl half his height.

“You bastard, I’m going to sue you” the girl was hysterical grabbing at Itachi’s shirt “How dare you tell everyone you don’t know me, you got me pregnant, this baby is yours”.

Itachi stared around confused while the girl kept screaming at him and convinced her to go to talk with him to other place.  
Perfect.

Now he had the house all to himself.

Suigetsu had apologized for making fun of his attempts in getting some with Naruto and told him he would go and bring a gift for his boyfriend even after Sasuke explained it wasn’t Naruto’s birthday party and they weren’t dating. 

Naruto and Sakura were the first ones to arrive with Sakura’s girlfriend, blonde chick whose name he also didn’t remember, then some guy with a strong smell of dog that tried to first bump him when he opened the door unamused, then there was the other guy with long hair he only recognized because he was the only other gay guy in school arrived with a girl and a lot of bunch of more people that Sasuke truly wasn’t even sure if they were on the same school. 

The house became full of people in a just an hour and the music was loud, everyone was dancing or drinking some of them where outside trying Madara’s jacuzzi, Sasuke poured himself a drink and went to sit on the couch next to Naruto who was happily talking about that one time they went to the zoo and he cried when the teacher made him touch the giraffe and it drooled on his hand.

Sasuke remembered that day and how Naruto hold his hand while they were hanging on the ferry while taking the tour in the little safari.  
He loved hearing Naruto talk but couldn’t care less when someone spoke instead of the blond making him roll his eyes even when he tried to be friendly.

He felt his phone vibrate getting a text from Suigetsu that had just arrived, while Naruto was invested in proofing his arms were of different sizes, seems like he was already drunk, Sasuke stood up feeling dizzy and like the room was spinning around him, ok he was drunk too. 

Sasuke walked to meet with Suigetsu that was smoking outside with Karin and Juugo. 

“Here it is” Suigetsu shouted “ Our honorable host”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Since when do you hang out with this people” Karin said blowing the smoke on his face. 

“I guess” Sasuke shuggered his shoulders “ Dick making me do crazy shit”  
.

Suigetsu laughed while Karin looked at him in disgust and Juugo just looked concerned as usual. 

“We brought you this” Suigetsu threw a paper bag at him. 

Sasuke even while drunk still catched it and looked at the inside “How many are they? “ he asked Suigetsu  
. 

“Only could get two” Suigetsu put his arm around his shoulder “Pain said the boss got some personal issues, we’re kind of in chaos right now so use them wisely I don’t know when I can get more”  
. 

“Got it” Sasuke pulled Suigetsu’s arms away from him “How much is it? “ Sasuke said looking for his wallet on his back pocket. 

“How much? “ Suigetsu laughed “Nah its okay man, you know it’s free for you” he stared around to see no one was watching them too invested in their conversation. 

“You’re coming with us next week? “ Suigetsu asked liftind his brow. 

“Yeah” Sasuke said.

“Well we’re leaving” Suigetsu gave Karin and Juugo a sign so they would start going. 

“Aren’t you going to stay? “ Sasuke asked crossing his arms. 

“On a teen party? “ Suigetsu mocked him “We’re good”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Suigetsu loved to act like he was on his middle aged crisis when he was only 18.

Sasuke watched as his friends walked away from him heading to the gates of the garden. 

“See you later pretty boy” Suigetsu said before closing the gate and Karin waved back at him behind Suigetsu. 

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto waiting for him next to the front door. 

“Hey” Sasuke smiled at him. 

“Who were those guys? “ Naruto asked him the alcohol on him making his face look red. 

“Some friends, you don’t know them” Sasuke pulled his hair back.

“Are they in our school? “ Naruto said walking inside along him. 

“No” Sasuke cut him off “Want to see my uncle’s car collection? “ he smirked. 

Sasuke walked Naruto around in the garage showing him all Madara’s cars the black lamborghini, the red ferrari, the white maserati with Madara’s name painted in gold on it. 

“Wow” Naruto gasped touching the diamonds incrusted on Madara’s roll royce from 1960 “You’re uncle is rich”. 

“You say so” Sasuke smirked behind him “The boy from the suburbs”

Naruto rolled his eyes annoyed “I told you my parents aren’t rich, mom is a doctor and my dad is just a lawyer. The jacuzzi in our house isn’t something fancy”

“Sure” Sasuke walked next to him “Naruto… “ he placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder “Do you want to go to my room? “ he hoped to sound smoothly, and he prayed Naruto didn’t noticed how his knees were shaking. 

Naruto smiled softly at him opening his big eyes “Why to your room? “ he asked, fuck he was so innocent. 

“Huh” Sasuke stuttered for a minute “Because… I want to show you the new PSP my uncle got me” Madara haven’t brought him shit he got it from his works with Suigetsu and the gang. 

Naruto didn’t asked more and followed through the house until his room, Sasuke felt confident he will do it, Suigetsu gave him the brownies with weed inside so he could relax. Tonight he will tell Naruto if he wanted to be his boyfriend.

But when they entered to his room Sasuke felt his heart rate increasing, he hide it well, he showed Naruto his new games and also his new airpods, Naruto insisted in trying them out and he put on a song for the both of them to listen too.

Sasuke put an airpod on his ear and gave the other one too Naruto, covering their leaving ear with their other hand to block the sounds coming from the living room, Sasuke looked for a song in his phone and played it.

The song started and Sasuke opened the bag to bite into a brownie trying to avoid Naruto’s blue gaze on him. The quietness in the room making him listen to his own heartbeat, or maybe it was Naruto’s.  
He turned around when he felt the blonde’s hand on his, he got closer to Naruto’s mouth trying to read the mood, the song playing on his mind.

You can meet me in the room where the kisses ain’t free… 

Sasuke gulped when Naruto closed his eyes, their lips were barely apart from each other.

Not really into kisses leading to nothing…

Kiss him pussy.

Sasuke closed his eyes and filled the space between their lips. They separated quickly after that, Naruto’s whole face was red now and he wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol.

Sasuke was about to apologize when Naruto turned his face away from him but then Naruto grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him again. Naruto tasted like mint and beer, he could also taste the flavour of the pizza they were eating minutes before this.

Naruto put his arms around his neck and they both dropped the airpods in the bed. Sasuke put his hands in Naruto’s hair and played with it, after years of him fantasizing doing this with Naruto.

He felt Naruto trembling against him and he bite his bottom lip making Naruto open his mouth in surprise, then he pressed his tongue inside Naruto and the blonde wouldn't stop gasping agaisnt his mouth.

Sasuke recklessly put his hand on Naruto’s knee and the blonde backed away from his mouth.

“Sasuke… “ he spoke softly  
. 

“There you are “ Sasuke took his hand from Naruto’s knee and jumped away from him as if he got electrocuted. 

Shit. 

“Sasuke Uchiha” Madara was standing in front of him with his hair in a bum and his suit made a mess, the way his great uncle was staring down at him, eyes filled with pure rage, well it was over, he would die there.

“Everyone get the fuck out of my house” Madara roared walking towards the living room pulling Naruto from his arm.

“Uncle Madara… “ Sasuke tried to stop him so the old man would loosen his grip on Naruto’s arm.

“You shut the fuck up” Madara pressed his finger with his huge golden ring in his chest. 

“Did nobody heard me?! “Madara screamed everyone stared at the old man confused through the loud music but not obeying him.

Oh Sasuke might feel bad for them. Madara left Naruto go and he ran to hide behind Sakura. 

“Everyone without the last name Uchiha get out” he grabbed the gun from his pocket and pointed at the second floor above them “Now! “the gunshots made everyone scream and start running like rats coming out of a trashcan.

When everyone left Madara grabbed Sasuke by the neck and sat him on the couch.

“You-“ Madara was mad, Sasuke had never seen him this angry or not at him at least, it was usually Obito the one making him mad. “Ungrateful little prick doing a party on my house, touching my stuff and going on my bussines while im letting you stay here”.

Sasuke stared back at him defiantly.  
“You think I don't know? “ Madara tightened his grip on Sasuke's neck making him start seeing red “I know everything that goes on in this city boy. You're working for Akatsuki”.

Sasuke opened his eyes wide, so that was why he was actually mad, someone had snitched on him selling weed at school. 

Sasuke smirked playing it cool and Madara's veins popped off from his forehead.

Sasuke felt a quick burning pain against his cheek “Stop looking at me like that, have some respect” he didn't quite got that Madara had just slapped him until he heard the sound of his own neck cracking.

“So you do sell drugs” Sasuke spoke up with the red mark of Madara’s hand in his cheek “The nightclub shit was a lie”.

“Mind your business” Madara grabbed Sasuke by the hair and pressed his head against the fabric of the couch. “You're going to cut all your ties with Akatsuki and change schools or else-“ he pointed his fingers to Sasuke's forehead as if he was aiming his gun at him.

It took all the self control of Sasuke to not fight back at his elder and he tightened the grip on his fists “Or else what?“ he asked coldly.  
"You're not my father". 

Madara stared back at him with cold black eyes and let go of him relaxing his shoulders.

“You’re going to end up like him” Madara sighed, he grabbed one of the bottles that were left on the living table and swallowed it whole. “Don't do the same stupid shit Izuna and me did” Madara loosened his tie and walked away from him. 

Sasuke sat in the couch silently after hearing his grandfather's name, watching his uncle walk away slowly, his steps we’re weak now, he had grabbed him with such a strength he couldn't believe he was on his 70’s if it wasn't for the pace of his walk and how his back arched he wouldn't have seen how old and tired Madara was already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a new update 😌


	12. Madara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some madara and obito shenanigans

Madara woke up at the sound of his alarm, Sasuke had teached him how to use his phone and he always put his alarm at 5am, after trying 4th times to unlock his phone since he had forgotten the password he had finally turned it off. 

Madara stand up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower putting his pijamas on the floor to take pick them off later, he stared at the grey hairs in his head and his wrinkles in front of the mirror, he was getting old but as long ad he didnt needed adult diapers he would keep going.

After finishing showering he went to his closet and picked a white shirt and a dark purple suit for today, he dryed his hair and put it on a bum covering it with his matching purple hat. Madara thought one of the most annoying things about getting old was having to pee at least once per hour, he went to the bathroom again and watched his pijamas still on the floor, he forgot to put them in the casket again.

He walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen passing by the living room, he stared at his grandson Obito laying on the sofa with his mouth open drooling over the fabric, Madara looked disgusted at Obito’s hand inside his pants, has he fallen sleep while masturbating?. 

Madara sighed and asked god for patience.

Madara slapped Obito awake and the younger man fell from the couch.

“Oh, good morning” Obito said lifting himself from the floor.

“You were going to take me to my doctor appointment” He crossed his arms.

“This early? “ Obito scratched his chin and then put his hand away when he smelled his own cum on it disgusted “It’s until 7pm” he said  
. 

“You said 7am” Madara protested  
. 

“No im sure I said on the afternoon” Obito looked around for his cellphone until he found it between the couch pillows.  
“See it says 7pm i saved it” he showed Madara something in his phone he couldn't see because he had forgotten his glasses upstairs.

Madara sighed “Whatever” Madara shoved him to the side “Change yourself we're going out”

“Where? “ Obito asked

“To your new job” Madara looked back at him “I don't want you on my couch anymore jerking off all day until you pass out”

After having breakfast with Obito and waiting for him to pick between his grey pants that smelled like ass or the blue ones that smelled like weed they went outside. 

Madara slapped Obito in the back when he dared suggest drive Madara’s lambo for him and he drove him to the port away from the city. 

They got out of the car and walked among the containers from the ships that arrived im the port. 

Obito spoke.  
“Why are we here? “ he said “Are you going to kill me and throw me in the sea? ”

“Maybe”

Obito gulped “What? “

Obito stared as a man walked towards them giving Madara a package , Madara opened the package and counted the money on it in front of him.

“Who’s the new guy? “ the other man asked pointing at Obito “I dont trust him”

“My new watch dog” Madara side eyed him counting the money again passing his fingertips towards the green paper. Obito stayed at his side in silence.

“We said $40 000” Madara spoke “Theres only 25k here you think i cant count? “ Madara grabbed at the man’s tie “You think im stupid? “

“Mr. Uchiha” the man begged “Please forgive me, my daughter is sick, I had to use the money”

“Your daughter? “ Madara let go of his tie and smiled. Obito was sweating next to him.

In a blink of an eye Madara grabbed the man and pushed him against the floor bending his arm, Obito did a step back surprised.

“Do you even know who you're dealing with? “ Madara screamed into the man’s ear that was groaning in pain “You dont got no fucking daughter” Madara grabbed the man by the hair and smashed his face on the concrete making his nose bleed “My guys saw you two days ago in the casino, you spend my money there? “

Obito looked around to see if there was someone near them, as Madara smashed the man’s head against the car again.

“I fucking hate when I ask something and I get no replies” Madara let go of tha man's hair. 

“So answer me” Madara moved his hand to his side where Obito knew he kept his gun. “Did you wasted my money? “

Obito approached him and whispered on his ear “Uncle what are you doing that's illegal”

Madara side eyed him annoyed.

“Ill pay you” the man started crying kneeling in front of Madara “Just please dont kill me” he begged when he saw Madara’s gun in front of his face. 

“Please dont kill him” Obito said grabbing Madara’s sleeve like when he was a kid, and also when he was a teen. 

Madara rolled his eyes behind his black glasses “You have 24 hours” was all he said before turning back with Obito following him like a lost puppy.

“Thank you” the man closed his hands together praying “Thank you so much Mr. Uchiha”

Obito was silent next to him as Madara drove to the car wash and ordered the employees to clean well the blood of his car. Madara sat on the bench waiting for his car to get ready and Obito just stand close to him.

“What? “ Madara asked ligthing a cigarette on his lips “Speak up like a man”

Obito crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively.

“What did you just did? “ he asked shyly

“You never seen me smoke? “ Madara blowed the smoke to his face. 

“I meant in the port” Obito looked at him “Where you going to kill him? Are you a murdered or something? “

“No” Madara inhaled “And I'm not a murdered anymore”

“Oh” Obito sat next to him “Thats fine I guess” he blinked “Wait… what? “

“That's just my job” Madara spoke

“Killing people?! “Obito screamed in panic

“Shut the fuck up”Madara slapped the back of his grandson’s head “I said I'm not a murdered”

He turned around to see no one of the employees were near them.

“I’m a debt collector” he crossed his legs  
. 

“What? “ Obito furrowed his brows “Like the guys from Costco than come and pick our fridge when we haven't payed? “

“No idiot” Madara hit him again “ I just… “ he exhaled the smoke.

Having to explain this to the dumbest of his grandchildren was giving him a headache.

“I work for multiple people, when they tell me they lend money to someone and they haven’t payed them back I go look for them and beat them up until they pay or I force them in other ways”

“Oh” Obito opened his mouth stupidly “That makes sense”

Obito rested his chin on his hand reflexively  
“So you do extortion” he said calmly

“Yeah” Madara make an O with the smoke “Debt collector sounds better and legal”.

“Who you work for? “Obito turned his head towards him.

“Its better If you don't know” Madara rolled his eyes.

Obito agreed. “Isn't it dangerous? “ he asked “For someone so old-“

Madara pulled of Obito’s ear until he cried like when he was a child.

“Okay, okay” Obito begged “I wont say it again”

“I'm old” Madara sighed letting go of Obito’s ear “Getting older everyday thats why I hired you”

“Hired me? “ Obito asked still sobbing.

“You’re young and stronger” Madara frowned his brows having to lie like that out loud “maybe even smart-“ Madara cut himself off when he stared back at Obito poking his nose.

“Stop doing that headass” he slapped Obito’s hand away from his nose “Grow the fuck up, you're a grown man on the house all day not doing shit just getting fatter, you're a parasite, useless faggot, use the few brain cells you have for one thing at least”

“Like what” Obito said caressing his pained ear.

“Manipulation”

“Manipulation? “ Obito said confused “I don't know how to do that”

Madara rolled his eyes, he hoped god will pick him soon.

“You don’t need to know” He stand up from the bench and looked back at Obito.

“You’re ugly”. 

Obito pouted.

“You have that horrible scar on half of your body that scares people off”

“I know”Obito sobbed  
. 

“So you don't need to actually manipulate people” Madara smirked “Just stand in front of them with your head high and you will scare them” he dropped the head of his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. 

“You’re the new Madara Uchiha”.

Madara spend the whole morning showing Obito what to do, how to stalk people and intimidate them, he believed Obito didn't needed to make a reputation for himself since he already had made one when he was young, Obito would just be his shadow, if Sasuke was older maybe he would have picked him instead for this but he couldnt wait. 

Also, he believed Sasuke could do better than having to do that shit to survive, stealing, getting in fights, run from the cops, evading going to jail, getting out of jail, that was the only thing he knew his whole life.  
He expected something better from them. 

When they came back to the house it was past noon, Obito went to show Itachi the suits Madara had bought him to dress like him while Sasuke washed the dishes in the sink, he still had the print from his hand on his cheek after he had hit him some days ago.

Madara got some leftovers that were still warm and went to sit on his couch to watch TV.  
He remembered when he would pass by the stores selling them when they were a new thing. He grabbed the control and frowned watching all the buttons, which one if those were supposed to turn that shit on, Madara got impatient after pressing a few of them and not being able to turn the TV on so he went and kicked the TV until there was something showing on it.

Madara watched the TV on the afternoons while he waited for the hour to go visit Hashirama in the hospital.  
A movie about the Vietnam war was on. “ I remember those days” he smiled “ the 60s, camping with Hashirama, the protests to stop the war, the music, doing LSD and having raw sex, good times”. 

Madara turned to see Itachi staring at him with his eyes wide open and a blank expression.

“The fuck you looking at? “ he said annoyed. 

“Nothing” Itachi walked pass him.

“ Go help Sasuke clean the dishes” he snorted, “Annoying crackhead”.

When it was 5pm and he could now visit Hashirama, Madara went first to buy some flowers for him, white tulips as usual, that was Hashirama’s favorite plant, just like Hashirama’s mother he had gotten a fascination for flowers and nature.  
He remembered when him and Hashirama used to spend the afteenoons in the city’s library as kids and Hashirama would show him the same book about the languages of flowers. 

He remembered that but couldn't remember what he just ate, his mind was weird, he felt dizzy and confused sometimes, his knees hurted when it was too cold and he had problems hearing lately, that's why he needed to retire and let his grandkids in charge soon.

Madara opened the door to Hashirama’s room and placed the tulips in a vase next to Hashirama’s face, he watered all the other flowers he had bought him the last weeks, the room smelled good, Hashirama would probably like it, he opened the curtains so the sunlight could enter and Hashirama could see it was another day.

“Hey old man” Madara smiled sitting on his spot next to him “Did you missed me? “ he talked to Hashirama laying on the bed unconscious. 

“I missed you” Madara held Hashirama’s hand touching softly the place in which he got his intravenous to not hurt him.

“But dont get cocky about it” he snorted “I didn't missed you that much”.

Madara’s smile faded when he noticed someone had braided Hashirama’s hair for him. Was it the nurse? What kind of nurse would do that? Or maybe Tsunade was back in the city and came to see him.

Madara tried to hide his jealousy since that would upset Hashirama. 

“I've been doing well” he talked “I’m taking my meds and i have 3 meals per day like you told me” he placed his coat in the back of the chair and got comfortable.

“Let me tell you what that troublemaker of Sasuke did the other night… “

Madara picked his phone in the middle of narrating Hashirama about how Itachi let some chick pregnant and they found out on New Year’s Eve.  
It was Obito to remember him about his appointment with the neurologist. Obito picked him from the hospital Hashirama was in to take him to his doctor. 

Obito waited outside while he entered and sat in front of his doctor’s desk.

“Mr. Uchiha” the doctor said smiling at him “I have the results from his exams”.

Madara nodded listening.

“Does a family member came with you today? “ the woman asked putting her glasses closer to her nose bridge.

Madara could heard Obito’s laugh trying to flirt with the assistant outside  
. 

“No” he spoke “Im independent, still ”

“Mr. Uchiha” the doctor spoke calmly “This may be hard to hear but I must inform you”

Madara rolled his eyes. Was he dying? Finally.

“Mr. Uchiha you have alzheimer”.

Madara frowned “What? “.

“Its a neurological illness that kills the braincells affecting the memo-“

“I know what that is” Madara got angry “And i dont have it”

“Mr. Uchiha the exams are correct they were made by professionals” she put her hand on his arm “It might be difficult to accept it at first” she looked at him with sorrow “that’s why I asked you to come with someone else, there’s a lot of therapists that-“

“Im fine” Madara pulled his arm away from her “I'm not seeing no therapist”

“Sir-“

“My memory is good” Madara stand up “I'm not that old and useless”

“I never said that” the doctor stand up trying to calm him “Mr. Uchiha don't get aggressive”

“Aggressive? “ Madara’s tone got louder “You think I'm being aggressive? “ Madara looked back at her, he was probably 3 heads taller than the woman. “Im fucking calm” he screamed annoyed. 

The doctor stand up in front of him blocking him from the exit invading Madara's personal space and Madara moved her away maybe a little too rough, he wasn't used to being soft after all.

The doctor fell on her knees on the floor and Madara tried to apologize to her. 

“I'm sorry “ Madara grabbed her by her shoulder.

“Security” the woman screamed “Security”

“What the fuck” Madara was about to lose it “I didn't do shit to you dramatic bitch”

Obito opened the door after hearing the noises and saw the doctor on the ground and Madara pulling from her coat.

“Hey” he shouted “Uncle what's wrong? ” he grabbed Madara from his coat and pulled him away “What happened? ”.

“Someone call security” the doctor screamed again standing up.

The other people waiting outside the office looked at them and bito side eyed at the assitant dealing a number.

“It's better if we just go” he whispered into Madara’s ear.

Madara didn't speak while Obito drove them back home after the incident at the doctor's office, when Obito parked in front of the house he looked back at him.

“It's everything okay? “ he asked opening the door for him.

“Yes” Madara sighed “Nothing to worry about”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legends said this fic used to be humor and not cheap drama


	13. Young Dumb Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Naruto was scrolling through Instagram at 4am after he came back from Gaara’s birthday party, after Sasuke’s uncle started shooting everyone had ran out and on his desesperate escape he even accidentally pushed Hinata at the pool.

He checked Sakura’s stories even thought most of them were of her and Ino making out, he showed up in some of them with Sasuke in the background.  
Naruto blushed and bite his pillow when he remembered how him and Sasuke were making out before they were interrupted, what did that mean now, where they still friends?.   
Sasuke always acted different when he was high but he has never kissed him before, It’s not like he was bothered, by the way, he liked Sasuke, he was the most handsome guy at school but he had never made an attempt with him at nothing since he was his friend.

Naruto’s head was spinning and his heart was beating fast. Hiding under his covers so his mom wouldn't see the light of his phone under his door, he send Sasuke a text hoping he would reply.

"Hey" Naruto’s hands were shaking by the moment he pressed send, his face flustered.

“Hey” Sasuke replied back after some seconds “Why are u still up? “ he added  
. 

“Can’t sleep” Naruto smiled to himself “Are u okay? “

His phone showed Sasuke was typing for some seconds and then it stopped.

“Why wouldn’t I? “

Naruto bite his lip “The thing at the party” his cheeks were burning now. He was so embarrassed, his heart could fall from his chest at anytime.

“Can I FaceTime you? “ Sasuke typed.

Naruto left his phone on the pillow and rushed into the bathroom after checking his dad wasn't walking around looking for a glass of water as usual. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair to look good.

He went back to his room running and accepted Sasuke’s call.

Naruto pressed his chin to his pillow and smiled when Sasuke showed on his screen, he was shirtless and his hair was all over the place looking longer not done, Naruto would made a joke about it if it wasn't for the giant bruise in Sasuke’s face.

“What happened? ” he said surprised

“This? “ Sasuke pointed at his face “Nothing I just fell from the stairs”

Naruto knew Sasuke was lying but he let it aside.

“I wanted to ask you something” Sasuke changed the theme quickly “About the party”

Naruto stared at him and whispered softly getting his face closer as if he could touch him  
. 

“Tell me”

“When we were in my room… “ Naruto’s whole face was burning, he thanked god it was dark in his room and Sasuke couldn’t see he looked like a tomato right now. “And i kissed you… why did you kissed me back? “

Naruto left the phone on his pillow and pressed his hands against his cheeks. “I-I don’t know “ he lied “Why did you kissed me first? “ he smiled  
. 

Sasuke looked away and passed his hand through his hair making Naruto’s stomach drop at the sight.

“I guess… “ he spoke quietly Naruto got his ear closer to the phone but couldn’t heard what he said.

“What? “ Naruto interrupted him “I didn't heard you” 

Naruto payed attention at the sound of something getting smacked on the background, it wasn’t in his house so it must be in Sasuke’s place.

“What's that sound? “Naruto asked  
. 

Sasuke turned around on his bed and showed him a blurry figure in the background, Naruto stared at it freaked out.

“What's that shit? “

“That shit is my brother Itachi” Sasuke’s face was shown again in front of him “He's lost it, he's hitting his head against the wall” he rolled his eyes.

“What? “ Naruto rised his eyebrows “Is he okay? Why he does that? “

“He's insane” Sasuke shrugged is shoulders unbothered “He stops after some minutes, maybe hours, until he loses consciousness”

“I-“ Naruto was out of words for first time in his life  
. Sasuke's kin sure was crazy. 

“Mental illness. Anyways” Sasuke proceed “About us”

Naruto played with his fingers to not stare directly at him ashamed  
. 

“Yeah” he muttered “What about us? “

“I… like you” Sasuke confessed, Naruto wondered if Sasuke was blushing in the darkness like him. “Like... really like you”

Naruto could feel his heartdrop on his ears and his whole body shivered.

“I… like you too” he covered his face with his hand “I like you really”

“As more than friends? “ Sasuke asked.

Naruto kept his hand covering his face ashamed “Yeah”

Both of them stared at each other through their phones not knowing what to say until Naruto started laughing nervously.

“Why are you laughing? “ Sasuke furrowed his brows

“For nothing” Naruto played with his hair “Are we like boyfriends now? “ he whispered. 

“I-“   
A loud sound on Sasuke’s side was heard and Sasuke jumped out of the bed letting Naruto staring at what seemed to be the ceiling of his room. 

Sasuke’s voice could be heard through, he was screaming at his brother something about “Put that shit down” and “Don’t you fucking dare crazy ass bitch”. 

Naruto stayed awkwardly in silence not knowing what to do. Should he hang on Sasuke?. 

Sasuke’s face was shown again on the screen he looked annoyed. 

“Is every-“ Naruto was about to ask what was going on but Sasuke interrupted him. 

“I gotta go” he spoke quickly “See you tomorrow”. 

Naruto’s heart jumped in his chest when Sasuke smirked before hanging on him  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sns confession i couldn't handle 😌🤚🏼❤️


	14. Madara's Past part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds out something more about his uncle Madara

Itachi’s head was spinning, he had to run out of class during the first hour and was currently staring at himself in the mirrow trying to figure out what was wrong with what he was seeing in front of him. 

Long black hair, black eyes, the eyebags, he moved his hand in front of the mirror to see if it matched the image in front of him. It was ok, it was him, he was there in the bathroom at campus, hearing some guy in one of the toilets taking the shit of his life  
. 

He sighed and grabbed some water in his shaking hands and poured it in his own face. He wouldn't stop feeling like everyone around him was praying on his downfall, he was the first on his class and all the teachers always congratulated him, but he felt like deep down they feared him, he was too powerful, his classmates wouldn’t stare at him but yet he felt like he had to be careful of everyone at all time, what if someone of them could read his mind? No. He had to calm down. People couldn't read minds as his therapist had told him many times. What if he really went insane one of those days? The way he be acting lately... psych ward is it. 

Yes. He was sure. The world was against him.  
He couldn’t sleep last night and Sasuke had woke him up with a kick in the face after he had “broken” the sink in their bathroom, obviously his brother was lying. Sasuke had an evil mark since he was a child, Itachi was sure he was a demon with wings but he kept it hidden. Society wasn't ready for it. 

Itachi put his hand on his jacket’s pocket and pulled out one of his xanax pills so he could relax for next period. He took one dry, swallowed and took other, then other two, he was about to go for the fifth one when he realized a blond guy next to him was watching him. 

Itachi stared at him uncomfortably pressing his lips together. 

“You do K? He asked trying to break the ice. 

The guy finished putting his long hair on a ponytail and walked away from him

“I can get you ketamine if you ever need it” he said watching him leave. 

Itachi checked himself on the mirror again before putting his glasses on and headed to his next class. 

Back at home Obito was relaxing on the couch after another day of actually being a working adult, he missed the unemployed lifestyle, Madara was not softer with him for being his relative if anything he was meaner to him than the rest of his employees since Obito couldn’t sue him. 

Being Madara’s “watch dog” as he has called him, was hard, he got him all week carrying black bags from multiple vans and throwing them in the river, those shits were heavy, but Obito still didnt ask what was inside, Madara had also got him as his bodyguard covering his back on his multiple nightclubs and had bought him suits like the ones he used, he was supposed to look like Madara and take his place so the old man could retire and Obito couldn’t just do it. 

How was he supposed to act all thug like his uncle, the old man that just 3 days ago had beat the shit out of 6 guys on his 70s and then had went on a walk in the park to collect flowers for his “friend”.  
Obito was exhausted, maybe he should work out? What was he going to do if he had to actually fight somebody? Last time he fought somebody was on minecraft and he had cried when the other gamers had teamed up to cyberbully him over his weight, it was traumatic, he was only 23 years old at the time. 

On the other side Kakashi the guy he had blowed on his cum stained sofa on December and then almost had sex with, hadn't called him back in weeks. Maybe he was too persistent? Kakashi said he wanted to go out again yet never replied to him anymore.  
Maybe what they had wasn't that special, even through he put a towel under him when he was about to rearrange his guts, so romantic, Obito thought he was a gentleman. 

Sasuke passed by Obito crying like a little bitch for the second time in the day and headed outside, he was going to meet up with his friends at the skating park.  
He walked downtown and then took the bus until his old neighborhood away from all the fancy houses and the rich people Madara has surrounded with. 

When he spotted Karin’s red hair behind a mini ramp, he whistle at them gaining a whistle back. Juugo was sitting next to Karin and Suigetsu was riding his skateboard. Sasuke lifted his cigarette sitting next to Karin as they watched Suigetsu fall on his ass from the launch ramp. 

Sasuke spend the afternoon watching them, pushing Suigetsu from top of the ramps to make him mad and they ended up fighting in the floor. When they were done lying on the dirt Suigetsu looked at his phone and sat back down. 

“What? “ Sasuke asked watching him. 

“Pain just send me a text he want us to meet at Akatsukis” Suigetsu replied. 

“Fuck him” Karin complained next to them “We’re not his lap dogs”

“We technically are in a way” Juugo added, Karin rolled her eyes. 

Sasuke and Suigetsu stand up and started walking away, Karin and Juugo followed them closely.

“Are you really coming with us? “Karin asked Sasuke  
. 

“I just want to see what’s up” Sasuke shaked his shoulders “Im not working for nobody”. 

When they arrived at the Akatsuki bar some blocks away from there, the music was loud and the place was full as always, they passed by the front door knowing nobody there would care to ask them for their IDs, the crowd was so big the had to push multiple people dancing and making out all over the place, Sasuke walked pass the bathroom’s door through a thight hallway hiding behind a fake wall, a guy with long blond hair was standing next to a red door watching everyone who wanted to enter, he stared up and down Sasuke when he stood up in front of him.

“What do you want? ” he crossed his arms moving his hip to the side. 

“Just let us enter Deidara” Sasuke said coldly. “Pain called us here“

Deidara rolled his eyes and moved aside so they could enter. Inside there was a more private club with a low red lighting, a blue haired woman was playing cards with a tiny red haired guy on a table and another man with long brunette hair with black lines tatted on his arms was drinking at the bar. 

The woman pressed her cards on the table when she spot them and stand up from her chair approaching them. 

“Who are you? “ she said putting a hand on her hip. 

“Konan, this is Sasuke” Suigetsu spoke “I talked to Pain about him”

“Right” the woman’s eyes pierced on him “The Uchiha”

The guy who was playing cards stared back at him, and the man with long hair stood up next to him not saying a word. Konan walked and knocked at Pain’s office door. 

“The Uchiha is here” she spoke. 

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow when the so called Pain his friends won’t stop talking about, who was so great and had told them to "just drop out of school and go work for him" , the man that showed up was just a very skinny guy with long red hair that walked slowly, Sasuke thought he could knock him with just blowing air on his direction. 

Pain smiled at him and shaked his hand. 

“Sasuke Uchiha” he greeted him “Your friend told me you were looking for a full time job with us ”

“I am” Sasuke replied “You’re going to hire me or what? “  
. 

Pain sighed and scratched the back of his hair.

“See we're just starting on this” he spoke “We’re a small organization we don’t want to cause problems”

“You sell drugs” Sasuke interrupted him “In all the schools in the area and dont want problems? “

“With bigger gangs” Pain said “We respect our assigned territory”

“What that has to do with me? “ Sasuke crossed his arms. 

Pain stared back at Konan and then at Suigetsu. 

“Can we speak in private? “ he asked him. 

Sasuke followed Pain to his office, a small desk and a green chair in which Pain sat in, Sasuke sat in front of him.  
Sasuke mansplained staring back at Pain daring him to speak. 

“I was going to make you part of us” Pain poured him a drink that Sasuke gladly took. “But I got informed about who you were by my people”

“Who I am? “ Sasuke questioned “A broke high schooler? “

“An Uchiha. Madara Uchiha’s nephew”

Sasuke raised his eyebrows hearing his uncle name on this situation.

“You know my uncle? “ 

Pain laughed “Yeah. Who doesn’t in this city? “ he leaned back in his desk “Im going to be honest I don't want problems with Mr. Uchiha , when he found out you were messing around here, he came and-“

“What? “ Sasuke make him silent “Are you scared of him? What? Did the old man came and threatened to sue you, why are you backing off on me now? “ he raised his tone, maybe he shouldn’t had if he wanted to join Pain’s gang. 

Pain lifted his shirt and showed Sasuke a big scar that crossed his body from the middle of his chest and passed by his belly button until his pelvis , it was still red with the stitches still on, like it was done barely days ago. How could Pain even move with that. 

“That’s what your sweet uncle did to me“ Pain looked at him dead in the eyes “He opened me like a fish on the table outside and said if I don't tell you to stay away from gangs, he’s filling me of shit next and throwing me in the ocean as bait”. 

Sasuke remained quiet looking at Pain’s body.

“So get out of here or I'm sending the whole gang on your uncle, I dont care about his reputation” Pain stretched his fingers and touched the bridge of his nose “Listen I'm a pacifist”

Sasuke resisted his urge to laugh.

“So leave before I tell Kakuzu to show you the exit”. 

Sasuke slammed the door of Pain’s office on his way out causing everyone to look back at him and got out of there ignoring his friends asking him what happened. 

When Sasuke was back home he found Obito and Itachi in the living room watching Narcos on Madara’s netflix account, which he didn't knew he had, they had just used his credit card to make it. 

“Where’s Madara? “ Sasuke asked standing in front of the them. 

“Who knows? Obito said passing a bowl with popcorn to Itachi. 

“Did you guys know Madara does illegal shit? “ Sasuke crossed his arms. 

Itachi and Obito stared at him and then at each other with their mouths full and started laughing like idiots until Obito started coughing because he was choking on the popcorn. 

“Stop laughing idiots” Sasuke kicked Obito in the shin “What’s funny about it? “

“You act like we don’t do the same “ Obito spoke “Please, what are we? The royal family of England? “

“They do illegal shit too” Itachi added turnin up the volume of the TV. 

“They do? “ Obito asked

“Yeah” Itachi said vaguely “You know Lady D. and all the colonization”

“Right” Obito nodded “You think she was pregnant when she died? “

“Well-“

“Shut the fuck up about that bitch” Sasuke said “I mean the old hag is on the mafia”

“The Queen Elizabeth II? “ Obito gasped 

Sasuke slapped his head “ Not that hag” he rolled his eyes while Obito complained.  
“I mean Madara” Sasuke spoke

“What? “ Both of them said in unison. 

“How do you know? “ Itachi asked pausing the TV. 

“You figured out until now? “ Obito said munching.

Itachi and Sasuke stared at him with their eyebrows raised. 

“What? “ Obito asked 

“You knew? “ Itachi spoke

“Yeah” Obito shrugged “ I lived with him since i was 12, I've seen some shit" he spoke calmly “ But I didn’t quite got interested in his business until the police arrested me on december” Obito grabbed his chin “Maybe that's why Madara hired me" he said to himself. 

“You mean he build this fucking huge house out of dirty money? “ Sasuke pressed himself between Obito and Itachi “That’s so cool” he grabbed the bowl from Itachi’s lap ”I'm going tell him to hire me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a lazy bitch updating like a month later but 😙 here is it will update sooner now.


	15. Madara's past part 2

“Truth or Dare” Itachi said dipping a wing in the barbecue sauce careful of not dirting his fingers.

“Truth” Sasuke mumbled next to Obito in the floor looking at the TV.

Obito had really made them watch Rick and Morty and in return he had let them smoke the weed he hid from Madara in the vegetables cabinet.

Itachi pressed his glases against his nose brick and asked “Are you gay? “

“Don’t ask me no fucking stupid question”.

Obito snorted while hitting the blunt and Sasuke kicked his side in return.

“Answer” Itachi said “Do it or you’re a bitch”

Sasuke gave him a fake smile. “Does your feminist group in college knows you say the word bitch? “

Obito fake gasped while passing the blunt back to Sasuke.

“Don’t change the topic” Itachi said smacking Obito’s head with the remote “You told me to ask him idiot”

“I already know he is” Obito grabbed his head “Come on, like don’t nobody else knows it”

Sasuke smacked Obito’s head this time “And whose fault is it? “

“What? “ Obito lifted his hands “ I just told aunt Mikoto what grindr was i didn’t tell her you had an account”

“Bitch” Sasuke hissed.

“What’s grindr? “ Itachi asked confused  
. 

Obito and Sasuke stared at each other in silence with the smoke coming from the blunt filling the living room.

“Nothing” Obito said, Sasuke just took a deeper hit.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. “Tell me”

“You are better this way” Obito said taking the blunt from Sasuke's hand. 

Itachi took him fast from his hands and Obito complained trying to roll in the floor to take it from him.

“You better tell me or I’ll smoke it all by myself” Itachi crossed his arms  
. 

“You’re so nosy” Obito spoke “Besides it’s my weed”

“That you bought with my honest money”

“You got that money from selling ketamine to nerds at college, please” Obito coursed him “Give it to me”

“No” Itachi lifted his hand so Obito couldn’t reach it  
. 

Itachi and Obito started arguing while Sasuke got the control of the TV and scrolled through the channels “SHUT UP BITCHES DAMN” Sasuke screamed “Say yes to the dress is on TV”  
. 

Obito whispered. “Fag-“

When Madara opened the door he saw his 3 nephews having a fight on his living room over the TV remote and the whole house smelled like the weed he knew they were hiding. 

“The fuck are you three doing? “ Madara say standing up in the middle. All three of them looked at him Sasuke was pressing Obito to the ground choking him while Obito was pulling of Itachi’s hair and Itachi was kicking Sasuke. 

“Family night? “Obito smiled gaining a slap from Sasuke. 

“You guys are on my house” Madara touched his chest “On my living room” he pointed at the couch “Watching stupid shit on my TV” Madara passed by them and grabbed the box of the chicken wings “And eating this shit” he lifted his eyebrow “Hashirama said it's bad for the body”  
. 

“You’re not going to say nothing about the weed? “ Itachi spoke. Obito and Sasuke slapped him on the back of the head. 

“God knows I did best in my youth” Madara said annoyed. 

“LSD…” Obito whispered into Itachi’s ear loud enough for Sasuke to hear. 

“At least I had a job and my own house” He said looking at Obito. 

“I wasn't a daddy's boy that needed therapy and meds to deal with school” he looked at Itachi “And I wasn’t a homo-“ Madara looked at Sasuke’s frown “Nevermind” Madara sighed. 

“Just clean everything” Madara loosened his tie and walked down the aisle to the stairs. 

Itachi started picking the leftovers and cleaning while Sasuke changed the TV again.

Obito stood there thinking “I think Madara is dying”

“It surprises me he’s still alive” Itachi mumbled

Sasuke spoke “About time”

“No I’m serious” Obito sat on the couch “Did you guys noticed that? “

“Notice what? “Itachi said. 

“He didn’t punched us”

Itachi gasped “It’s true… “ he sat on the couch and grabbed his chest “He must be dying fast”

“Seriously? “ Sasuke spoke from the floor. “He is fine”

“He’s hiding it from the family” Obito put his hand on Itachi’s shoulder “He’s going to left us”

“I can’t believe it” Itachi whispered. 

“He’s not sick he’s just gay and worried” Sasuke said. 

“What? “Itachi and Obito said in unison. 

“Hashirama’s health makes him worry” Sasuke flinched “They’re together”

“What? “ Both of them say it again. 

“They’re a couple? “ Sasuke lifted his eyebrow “They got matching clocks, matching hairstyles, Madara has his initials tatted in the chest”

Obito gasped like someone just kicked him and Itachi covered his mouth with his hands

“You two haven’t noticed? “ Sasuke furrowed “Why you think he made us call him uncle?, they’re not related”. 

“I’m having an aneurysm” Itachi said “It’s true” he looked back at Obito and smacked him in the head “You should knew! “ 

Obito complained “I knew he rubbed his head “I mean I kind of knew” Obito grabbed his chin “I just hadn't accepted it… that explains so much”

“What should we do? “ Itachi asked

“Nothing, the fuck” Sasuke said “Mind your bussines”

“You are gay you should know about this” Itachi said “It’s from your subculture”  
. 

“My what? “Sasuke said. 

“I am gay too” Obito said “Kind of… I'm bisexual”

“No one cares”Both brothers said. 

“You’re an incel” Itachi explained “Involuntary celibate”

“ I am celibate” Obito crossed his arms “But not by choice”  
. 

“You two are so embarrasing” Sasuke rolled his eyes “I’m the only Uchiha you two should change your last name”  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back bc im still unemployed 👍🏼


End file.
